


Mysterium tremendum

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Hurt/Comfort, Legends, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Werewolves, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Двое служителей закона переживающего расцвет королевства, О Сехун и Ким Чунмён, прибывают в маленькую деревушку, где мистическим образом в лесу гибнут олени, и пытаются докопаться до истины. Но все не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд...





	1. Прибытие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для участия в EXOMIST FEST группы EXO | CANONS [Fanfiction] (https://vk.com/exo_canons) в 2015 году.  
> Mysterium tremendum - лат. «Тайна, приводящая в ужас и трепет»  
> Трейлер: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMfdtFSLlEU  
> Навеяно фильмом «Братья Гримм».  
> Не ищите палаллели с какой-то страной из прошлого или настоящего. Это вымышленное королевство.  
> Просто сказочная история о волшебстве и силе любви.  
> __________  
> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и распространение скачанных файлов категорически запрещены.

 

 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMfdtFSLlEU>

 

**MODOC – Devil On My Shoulder**

  
  
  
Время близилось к четырем после полудня. Два тёмных жеребца, склонив головы с блестящими гривами и недовольно фыркая от долгого пути, медленно выстукивали подковами по извилистой лесной тропинке. Всадники настороженно озирались по сторонам, прислушиваясь к каждой треснувшей ветке. За несколько лет они выработали эту привычку — быть начеку и всегда держать руку на своем «пуффере». Эти два молодых человека с гордо поднятыми головами являлись сыщиками Его Превосходительства и направлялись на свое очередное задание. Впервые им пришлось забрести столь далеко от столицы, в неприметную и неизвестную ранее глухомань, где под знойным солнцем буквально до неба поднимались высокие, стройные, пахучие сосны. В воздухе витал сухой и бодрящий запах смолы. Молодые служители закона шли вторые сутки, а узкая тропа только всё дальше и дальше уводила их в чащу леса без какого-либо знака на приближение к цели.  
  
— Мне уже кажется, что эта деревня — миф и её никогда не существовало. Нас отправили в поселение-призрак, — парень с копной шоколадного цвета волос сдул с глаз челку и устало выдохнул. — Что скажешь, Сэ? Может вернёмся, и пускай на это дело ищут других козлов отпущения?  
  
— Если Её Светлость сказала, что кроме нас никто не способен лучше справиться с этим весьма необычным и деликатным дельцем, значит, мы не должны подвести королевство и людей, которые возложили на нас столько надежд, Чунмён, — дёрнул за уздцы второй юноша, призывая свою лошадь передвигаться быстрее.  
  
— В тебе ещё не потух юношеский максимализм, Сехун. Ты до сих пор веришь в то, что способен свернуть горы и совершить невозможное, — хмыкнул Чунмён. — Ты совсем не изменился с самого момента прихода на службу.  
  
— Ты тоже: до сих пор ворчишь, словно старик или докучающая мамаша, — парировал Сехун, поворачивая голову в сторону отстающего на своем скакуне друга.  
  
— Что ж, один — один, мой дорогой друг, — Мён туже стянул кожаные уздцы и его лошадь поравнялась с другой. — Думаешь, правда, что там в лесу завелась нечисть?  
  
— Если даже до центра королевства дошла молва о происшествиях в столь отдаленной и ничем непримечательной деревушке, то да, думаю, что слухи не безосновательны и нам придётся хорошенько потрудиться на благо своего народа, — задумчиво произнес Сехун.  
  
— Тогда я весь трепещу от этого дельца. С подобным мы ещё не сталкивались за всю нашу практику.  
  
— Согласен, слишком необычный случай.  
  
Оба всадника замолчали, вспоминая глаза королевы, когда та пригласила их к себе в тронный зал и с неприкрытой тревогой просила разобраться, что же на самом деле происходило в Мимичунцзы*. Ранее оба сыщика даже и не знали о существовании такого места в их королевстве. После страшилок о беснующемся в тех землях каннибале, которые достигли замка королевы, жители забеспокоились о своей сохранности даже вдали от ничем непримечательной деревушки, где и происходили все таинственные убийства, жертвами которых становились только дикие олени, обитающие в лесах неподалеку от Мимичунцзы. Сыщикам обещали хорошее вознаграждение в случае удачного раскрытия дела, поэтому из чувства долга и материальной заинтересованности мужчины дали свое согласие и отправились в долгий и утомительный путь.  
  
Вскоре молитвы молодых людей были услышаны и впереди показались обветшалые крыши деревянных построек деревни. Над главным входом возвышалась прибитая к воротам табличка с названием населённого пункта: «Мимичунзцы». Сыщики облегчённо выдохнули. Они наконец-то достигли своей цели. Чунмён аккуратно спрыгнул на твердую почву и похлопал бок своего жеребца.  
  
— Мой молодец. Бравый конь.  
  
Сехун вторил Мёну, спрыгнув с лошади и накрутив на руку длинные поводья. Он оглянулся по сторонам, подмечая полное безразличие к гостям со стороны жителей деревушки. Только пробегающая мимо шумная ребятня бросила мимолетный взгляд и после продолжила озорно трещать о своих новых открытиях и впечатлениях.  
  
— Нам нужно найти господина Лу Деминга. Он уважаемый в деревне охотник, которому больше остальных известно о гибели оленей. Так сказано в нашем листе с поручением, — Чунмён похлопал по груди, где в потайном кармане кители лежала ценная бумага Её Величества.  
  
— И именно он любезно предложил погостить в его доме, пока мы ведём расследование? — поинтересовался Сехун, следуя за Чунмёном, который глазами выискивал нужный домик.  
  
— Да, — кивнул в ответ его напарник, бредя по пыльной улице и замечая насколько бедной была эта деревня. — Скорее всего, здесь нет гостиниц. Не похоже, чтобы деревня пользовалась популярностью у путешественников, да и расположена она в стороне от главной дороги королевства. Нужно специально свернуть с тропы, чтобы добраться до Мимичунзцы.  
  
— Ты прав. Но обычно всегда в таких непримечательных местах и происходят самые невероятные случаи. Вспомнить хотя бы наше дело восемью месяцами ранее, о висельнике в церкви святого Иоанна. Кто бы мог подумать, что в маленькой деревушке целая лаборатория по изготовлению синтетического наркотика, — задумчиво ухмыляясь, потёр подбородок Се.  
  
— Кажется, нам туда, — указал пальцем Чунмён в отдалённый от всех домик на краю деревни в непосредственной близости от леса.  
  
Оказавшись возле крыльца, мужчины привязали поводья к деревянной коновязи и после постучали в массивную входную дверь.  
  
Сехун снял свою шляпу с широкими полями и провёл ладонью по своим отливающимся медью волосам.  
  
За дверью послышался шорох, а после та с неприятным скрипом отворилась. На пороге стояла женщина преклонного возраста в тёмно-зелёном чепце и длинном цвета свежескошенной травы платье с повязанным на нём грязно-жёлтом фартуке.  
  
— День добрый. Чем могу быть полезна? — женщина вытерла свои покрытые белой мукой руки о фартук и заинтересовано оглядела с ног до головы молодых людей, которые, судя по их одеянию, были не местными и достаточно обеспеченными. Один был чуть выше, с тёмно-каштановыми волосами, который крепко вцепился в шляпу с своих руках, хотя его лицо было крайне расслабленным и не выражало никакого волнения. Второй чуть пониже, его волосы были на пару тонов темнее, чем у первого незнакомца, цвета молочного шоколада, и губы того растянулись в приветливой улыбке. Она отметила, что оба юноши были крайне симпатичными. Давненько к ним в деревню не захаживали мужчины с подобной внешностью, а это означало одно: жди беды.  
  
— Добрый день, госпожа. Здесь проживает Лу Деминг? — Чунмён учтиво отвесил короткий поклон.  
  
— Да, вы попали по адресу. Это мой муж. А для чего он вам понадобился?  
  
— Я инспектор РСК, Расследовательской Службы Королевства, Ким Чунмён, а это мой помощник, О Сехун. Мы прибыли по поручению Её Величества, — Чунмён вынул бумажный сверток с печатью королевства и передал его женщине.  
  
Та нетерпеливо раскрыла его, облизав губы и пройдясь взглядом по тексту, после чего приветливо улыбнулась, убирая бумагу с просьбой королевы от глаз, и шире распахнула дверь.  
  
— Заходите, господа, мы с мужем вас очень ждали.  
  
Внутри двухэтажного домика пахло печеным. Хозяйка извинилась, оставив молодых людей в гостиной, и поспешила на кухню.  
  
— Хань, к нам гости, помоги мне с обедом! — крикнула женщина, пробегая мимо узкой лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.  
  
Тем временем Сехун и Чунмён присели на стулья и стали рассматривать помещение. Ничего примечательного в нем не было. Обычный, удобный, насколько это было возможным, для простых жителей немноголюдной деревни. Достаточно массивная и практичная деревянная мебель. Уют прибавляли кружевные салфетки, а так же стеклянная посуда на полках. Одна граненая ваза с полевыми цветами одиноко стояла в центре застеленного чистой, светло-голубой хлопчатой скатертью стола.  
  
Послышались шаги со стороны скрипучей лестницы, и Сехун косым взглядом успел заметить стройный силуэт парня, который рукой пытался пригладить свои торчащие в разные стороны светлые волосы и вбежал в кухню.  
  
— Сколько раз тебе говорить не носиться по дому? Когда-нибудь ты точно себе расшибешь лицо, — недовольно ворчит женщина. — Пригляди за пирогом, а я пока что поговорю с нашими гостями.  
  
— Хорошо, постараюсь, мама, — в ответ — спокойный и мелодичный голос юноши, который, по всей видимости, являлся сыном женщины.  
  
— До золотистой корочки, а не до коричневой! — прокричала хозяйка дома, выходя в гостиную.  
  
— Прошу меня простить, господа, но мой муж сейчас находится на охоте и вернется ближе к закату солнца, поэтому пока что вы можете разместиться у нас и отвести лошадей в конюшню на задней стороне двора. А после мы все вместе поужинаем и Деминг расскажет вам все, что ему известно, — присела на стул женщина.  
  
— Как скажете, госпожа Лу, — Ким одарил женщину учтивой улыбкой и они с Сехуном направились к оставленным возле крыльца жеребцами.  
  
Мужчины сняли с них поклажу и оставили на дощатой лестнице, после чего отвязали лошадей и отправились с ними на поиски конюшни, где после жеребцы смогли напиться и пожевать сена в кормушках небольших стойл. Затем молодые люди вернулись с небольшим багажом обратно в дом, где госпожа Лу позвала своего сына помочь людям Её Величества разместиться наверху в свободной комнате.  
  
— День добрый, — в гостиную вошёл юноша в свободной сиреневой тунике, поклонился гостям и только после поднял свой взгляд на них.  
  
Первая мысль, пролетевшая в голове О Сехуна, была: «Не бывает столь прекрасных глаз!» И если бы он произнес это вслух, то Чунмён полностью с ним согласился. Лицо юноши выглядело свежо и молодо. Его широкие, сверкающие задорными искорками глаза с интересом рассматривали незнакомцев.  
  
— Это мой сын Лу Хань, но все жители деревни называют моего мальчика Сяо Лу, считая, что это больше подходит, нежели его настоящее имя, Хань, — женщина подтолкнула молодого человека к гостям, а сама направилась на кухню продолжать готовку.  
  
Наступила неловкая тишина. Взгляд Сехуна бегал по идеальному лицу юноши, подметив даже тени от длинных пушистых ресниц. Этот парень был способен составить конкуренцию даже самой первой красавице в замке королевы. Изящный, утонченный, но при этом его обтянутые плотной тканью мускулистые бедра придавали мужественности и указывали на силу юношеского тела. О никогда ещё не встречал такого экземпляра среди представителей мужского пола, способного заставить задуматься о казавшемся ранее омерзительном и неприятном мужеложстве, представляя это тело на перинах своей широкой кровати в каменном доме недалеко от замка, то, как эти идеальные черты лица искажаются в минуты страсти и как золото волос разметается по подушке.  
  
Чунмён лишь молча наблюдал за внутренними переживаниями друга и сослуживца, думая о том, что нашёл чем можно будет смутить столь скупого на эмоции Сехуна. Посчитав, что О пялится слишком долго на уже начинающего краснеть и выводить на полу круглые узоры носком ботинка Ханя, Ким нарушил тишину своим вопросом:  
  
— Так не подняться ли нам наверх, а то багаж в моих руках не из легких.  
  
— Да, конечно, — тут же дернулся сын хозяйки дома. — Мне помочь вам?  
  
— Нет, мы и сами в состоянии донести багаж до комнаты, — покачал головой Сехун, а потом гулко сглотнул образовавшийся в горле ком, когда Лу развернулся к ним с Чунмёном спиной и начал подниматься вдоль лестницы.  
  
Он всё ещё стоял столбом и глядел на спину юноши, боясь опуститься взглядом ниже поясницы, потому что знал, что после не сможет скрыть свой твердый стояк в донельзя узких брюках. Проходящий мимо него Ким специально задел друга плечом, чтобы тот выпорхнул наконец из своих становившихся всё опаснее фантазий и не прогадал. Тот встрепенулся, выронив из рук сумку с вещами, затем поднял багаж и последовал следом за Кимом и Ханем.  
  
— Вот Ваша комната, благочестивые сэры, — открыл перед мужчинами дверь Хань. — Располагайтесь, а я... вынужден вас покинуть. Дела.  
  
После этих слов юноша поспешно удалился в сторону лестницы и было слышно, как он, опять не внимая словам матери, буквально летит по ступенькам вниз.  
  
— Чудесно... Одна кровать на двоих, — недовольно цокнул, войдя в комнату, Сехун.  
  
— Ну конечно, со мной ты в одной постели ночевать не хочешь. Но не отказался бы с сынишкой семейства Лу, — тонкие губы Чунмёна растянулись в лукавой усмешке.  
  
— Я не понимаю, о чём это ты, — взгляд О опустился на ремни сумки в его руках.  
  
— Я не слепой, Сехун. Ты на него такие взгляды бросал, что даже этот парень понял твою заинтересованность. Ты видел, как он посмотрел на тебя только что? Думаю, поэтому он и унёсся, как угорелый. Ты его смутил своим похотливым взглядом!  
  
— Заткнись, Мён! — прошипел Сехун. Он сам не понимал себя, отчего и злился, а тут еще и Ким подливал масло в огонь.  
  
— Подумать только, О Сехун, который днями ранее упрекал меня в моих пристрастиях, сам окажется под чарами молодого мальчика. Ты ещё хуже меня, Се. Ему хотя бы есть восемнадцать-то годков? — рассмеялся Чунмён.  
  
В мужчину тут же полетела подушка, но тот ловко её поймал. Несколько перышек взвились в воздухе и опали на пол комнаты.  
  
— Ты спишь на полу, — Сехун закинул свою сумку на постель.  
  
— Ещё чего! Я старше, поэтому мне и спать на кровати. Тем более, что у меня проблемы со спиной, — Чунмён пнул ногой с постели сумку О и сразу плюхнулся на мягкий матрас.  
  
— У тебя проблема не со спиной, а с завышенным чувством собственного достоинства, — недовольно пробурчал Сехун, обречённо вздыхая и размещаясь на полу; с Кимом было крайне тяжело спорить и тот, так или иначе, всегда добивался своего.  
  
Но именно благодаря этой упертости он и имел успех в своем деле, а ещё именно поэтому ему удавалось всегда спасать их с О в самых экстренных ситуациях. Чунмён шёл всегда до конца. Его неписанным законом при драке был: «Пока не умру, прикончу как можно больше оппонентов!» Сехун возмущался и корил за эгоцентризм, но уважал старшего и пытался ровняться на него, но не в плане его извращенного увлечения мальчиками. Самое интересное, что никто в королевстве не осудил его, когда Чунмён открыто заявил о своей ориентации. Просто удивительно, как же сильно уважали и восхищались этим инспектором, что закрывали глаза на его страсть. А сейчас буквально потерял рассудок, стоило лишь ему взглянуть в эти пугливые, словно у маленького олененка, заблудшего в одиночестве в лесу, глаза. Внутри них закралась печаль. Сехун всегда мог безошибочно по одному взгляду на чужие глаза определить, счастлив ли человек, болен ли или огорчен чем-то. И он мог со стопроцентной уверенностью заявить, что Лу Хань о чем-то переживал и боялся. Может, это связано с загадочным убийством животных?  
  
Когда Чунмён наконец отвоевал себе постель по обоюдному согласию, если не считать глубоких обречённых вздохов младшего, парни спустились вниз. Господин Лу ещё не вернулся, а его жена до сих пор занималась ужином, будто собираясь приготовить что-то грандиозное и торжественное по случаю приезда гостей из самого сердца королевства.  
  
Ожидания были слишком скучны, томясь без дела в душном домике, поэтому молодые сыщики решили отправиться посмотреть деревушку. Поселение опять встретило их своим безразличием. Прохожие обходили незнакомцев стороной. Одна скрюченная старушка с большим горбатым носом, на самом кончике которого гордо восседала бородавка, что-то недовольно проболтала о «приносящих несчастье путниках» и скрылась в молочной лавке с броским названием «Язык коровы».  
  
Сехун подавил смешок, сжимая с силой губы, а Чунмён лишь только хмуро покосился на очередного похожего, который одарил сыщика не менее недовольным взглядом.  
  
— Будто мы пришли с них дань собирать, ей богу. Откуда такое негодование по отношению к чужакам? — выдохнул мужчина, и тут его взгляд зацепился за вывеску таверны. — Се, думаю, я знаю, куда нам стоит зайти. Там по-любому шли разговоры за кружечкой эля о случаях в лесу, да и алкоголь развязывает язык. Люди подружелюбнее там примут нас.  
  
— Согласен, — кивнул младший инспектор, и они пошли в сторону заведения.  
  
Их ожидания были разбиты в пух и прах, когда таверна оказалась закрытой. «В рабочие дни открыто с 9 часов после полудня, в выходные с 8 часов после полудня», — гласила маленькая прибитая на двери дощечка.  
  
— Что ж, попытаем судьбу попозже, а пока давай проверим наших коней и вернёмся в дом госпожи Лу. Солнце спускается всё ниже и скоро начнёт темнеть, а значит глава семейства вернётся домой, — печально выдохнул Ким.  
  
— О! — сорвалось с губ Сехуна, когда он заметил два заинтересованных глаза выглядывающего из-за одной деревянной постройки рыжеволосого парня, и Чунмён обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что же увидел младший, но юноша сразу же скрылся за домиком.  
  
— В чём дело?  
  
— Там только что парень прятался и, судя по всему, следил за нами. Впервые кто-то помимо жены охотника и её сына проявил свой интерес к нам, — пояснил свое поведение О.  
  
— Ох, не льсти себе, говоря о том, что Хань заинтересовался тобой, — фыркнул Чунмён и пошёл по тропинке в сторону домика семейства Лу.  
  
Когда молодые люди постучались в двери их временного места жительства, то отворил им в этот раз коренастый мужчина, чёрные волосы которого тронула седина, а через всю левую щеку тянулся глубокий шрам.  
  
— Так вы и есть тем самые гости из центра королевства? — оглядел парней острым взглядом мужчина.  
  
— А вы, должно быть, и есть Лу Деминг, — поклонился Чунмён мужчине, и Сехун последовал за другом, повторяя приветственный жест старшего.  
  
— Так и есть. Проходите, господа. Моя жена только что закончила с ужином и накрывает уже на стол, — охотник впустил сыщиков в дом, закрыв за ними дверь на ключ и железный затвор, заставив молодых людей удивиться. — Наш домик расположен в двенадцати метрах от леса, поэтому мы не застрахованы от визитов диких животных. Я уже запер конюшню, не волнуйтесь, с вашими лошадьми всё будет в порядке.  
  
После трое мужчин вошли в гостиную, где уже на столе были расставлены всевозможные яства. Сехун не ошибся, предположив, что хозяйка дома решила умаслить столичных гостей и приготовить разнообразные блюда. Они с Чунмёном из уважения попробовали по маленькой порции каждого. Особенно младшему из служителей закона понравился пирог, готовкой которого занимался и сын госпожи Лу, возможно, именно по этой причине он и пришёлся по вкусу О.  
  
— А ваш сын разве не спустится поесть? — Сехун приметил отсутствие Ханя за столом, которого он достаточное время ждал и надеялся поскорее увидеть вновь.  
  
— Он не особо общительный, поэтому предпочитает есть у себя в комнате, — женщина передала тарелку с хлебом мужу и он отломил ломтик.  
  
— Ах, вот оно как, — погрустнел Се.  
  
— Думаю, пришла пора вам рассказать всё, что вы знаете о происшествиях в лесу, — отпил из бокала ягодный морс Чунмён.  
  
— Да, вы правы. Каждый день идёт на счету, — кивнул Деминг и вытер рот салфеткой. — Начну, пожалуй, с того, что я охочусь на дикую живность уже больше сорока лет. Свою первую добычу я принес домой, будучи совсем еще мальцом. В двадцать я женился на Мингю и мы построили своими руками этот самый дом. Жизнь текла своим чередом. Продажа мяса и меха диких животных, в особенности оленей, шла просто замечательно, вместе с этим росло и наше с Мингю богатство. Спустя восемь лет пополнилась и наша семья прибавлением в виде милого сына. Мы были счастливы. Но буквально почти девять лет назад случилось то, чего никто не ожидал. Тогда, когда я в очередной раз пошёл на охоту в лес, не думал, что наткнусь на страшное зрелище: истерзанный труп бедного животного. Да, я охотник и промышляю убийством, но это животное явно страдало: вскрытая грудная клетка, разбросанные по сторонам внутренности, отломанные рога и дикий, наполненный страха взгляд, как отпечаток последних воспоминаний при жизни. Горло оленя было разорвано. Скорее всего, именно от этого животное и скончалось. Тогда я подумал, что какой-то изверг лишь решил поиздеваться над бедным животным и не придал особого внимания, поделившись только с женой своей находкой. Хотя мне показалось странным, что тело было полностью обескровлено. Я закопал оленя и сгреб всю кровь с земли, чтобы хищники не подобрались ночью слишком близко к деревне. Но не знал, что спустя месяц случай повторится. Вот уже почти девять лет, как я и говорил, эти расправы над оленями повторяются с удивительной точностью через каждые тридцать дней. Повреждения на шее и вскрытая грудная клетка одинаковы. Я уверен, что это не случайность, а закономерность. И от этого то, чем я зарабатываю, чтобы прокормить свою семью, оказалось под угрозой. Мы на грани разорения. Люди покидают деревню, а те, кто остаются, живут в страхе. Даже служители закона нас не защищают, бросившись в бега из деревни. Никто не хочет перенимать пост предыдущего бурмистра.  
  
— Вот поэтому они и не столь разговорчивы? — вспомнил их короткую с Чунмёном прогулку Сехун.  
  
— Да. Но не только. По мнению народа деревни пришедшие к нам путники наводят ещё больше беды. И это не безосновательные доводы. Много веков существует поверье, что давным-давно в этих землях обитала могущественная ведьма. Ещё девушкой она влюбилась в случайно забредшего путника, но тот обманул её, прибрав к рукам богатства, сбежал и женился на дочери купца. Преданная ведьма заточила себя в высокую башню, чтобы не видеть больше лживых мужчин и прокляла эту землю. Любой, кто не был рожден на ней, пропадал бесследно в лесу. От этого эти земли и наша деревня получила название «Таинственная деревня». И мой вам совет: лучше покиньте деревню. Никто из жителей не просил Её Величество предъявлять такой дикий интерес к нашей деревушке. Я, скажу честно, не в восторге от вашего появления, но такова была воля королевы и мы можем только смиренно ей следовать, поэтому мы дадим вам временное пристанище, если вы останетесь живы, а не как остальные гости нашего поселения бесследно исчезните в чаще леса. Не дай бог еще и к смертям оленей добавится ещё что-то. Народ и так в панике. Раньше служители закона с самого центра королевства нас не посещали, поэтому неизвестно, чем это обернется. Мы простой народ, верящий больше в легенды, чем незнакомцам, бросающимся сплошными обещаниями.  
  
— А вы не боитесь, что Ваш сын может стать жертвой этого маньяка? Вы живете рядом с лесом и он вполне может забрести в него и... — Чунмёну не дал закончить глава семейства Лу.  
  
— Моему сыну почти двадцать пять и у него своя голова на плечах.  
  
От его слов младший сыщик поперхнулся морсом и закашлял. И все оставшиеся в гостиной устремили взгляды на него.  
  
— Простите, Сехун просто крайне удивлен, что ваш сын старше его. Он очень молодо выглядит, — объяснил реакцию своего сослуживца Ким.  
  
— Вы правы. Нашему мальчику повезло с внешностью, но, к сожалению, умом его природа обделила, поэтому он и сидит круглыми сутками дома у себя в комнате и не в состоянии найти себе работу. Вот и приходится на старости лет заботиться о своем ребенке, а не ему о нас, — опечалено простонала госпожа Лу.  
  
— Я вовсе не умственно отсталый, — раздался мягкий голос с нотками раздражения.  
  
Рядом с лестницей стоял Лу Хань, прикусывая нижнюю губу и сжимая от злости кулаки.  
  
— Просто у всех есть свои причины быть тем, кем они являются, — угрюмо произнес юноша и поднялся вновь по лестнице в свою комнату, хлопнув напоследок громко дверью.  
  
— Хань, еще одна подобная выходка и я запрещу тебе наведываться к сыну лекаря. Он дурно на тебя влияет! — прогремел бас охотника, который недовольно посмотрел на лестницу.  
  
— Одни проблемы с этим ребенком, — грустно изрекла женщина. — Но мы его очень любим, не подумайте ничего плохого. Сяо Лу наше личное солнышко, наша жизнь.  
  
В ответ служители закона лишь только коротко кивнули. Сехун допил свой многострадальный морс, побывавший в его носоглотке, а тем временем в его голове кружилась только одна мысль, а точнее две цифры: «25». Он не мог поверить, что это юное создание, которое поработило его мысли, вытесняя работу на второй план, было старше его практически на два года.  
  
— Здесь мы по заданию королевы и не можем покинуть деревню до тех пор, пока хотя бы не осмотрим место, где было найдено последнее истерзанное тело оленя, — изрёк Чунмён, вытирая жирные от пирога губы хлопчатобумажной салфеткой.  
  
— Конечно, я не буду идти против просьбы Её Высочества и отведу вас в лес, где чаще всего натыкался на трупы животных, — на лице мужчины читалось всё нежелание помогать молодым людям, но он попытался быть учтивым и пойти навстречу сыщикам.  
  
После того, как Сехун с Чунмёном поблагодарили хозяйку дома за сытный ужин, они направились к себе в комнату. Ким сделал какие-то записи в своем ежедневнике и стал готовиться ко сну. Парни решили, что сегодня им стоит набраться сил для завтрашнего похода в лес и выспаться, а в таверну они ещё успеют пойти завтра вечером.  
  
— Ну и что думаешь обо всем этом? — произнес Се, лежа на своей импровизированной постели на полу и глядя на почерневшие деревянные брусья потолка. Благо госпожа Лу нашла ещё один перьевой матрас и поделилась им с О, поэтому за свою спину парень не так сильно беспокоился после пары ночей в доме охотника. Да, он надеялся на то, что они с Чунмёном останутся лишь на пару дней. Сехун ощущал нечто зловещее, что закралось в эти места и мог поверить в эту легенду о злой ведьме с проклятием, казавшейся лишь очередной детской страшилкой.

***

  
  
Служители закона не могли сомкнуть глаз ночью. Не только потому, что на новом месте всегда в первый день тяжело заснуть, но из-за нехорошего предчувствия. Никогда до этого их сердце не сжималось от волнения, а ладони не становились влажными и холодными от одной только мысли, что через несколько часов они окажутся в лесу и приблизятся к разгадке тайны.  
  
Сехуну и Чунмёну удалось под конец заснуть, но видели они далеко не черноту перед глазами или родные стены королевского замка, а летающие в круглом помещении тени с горящими кроваво-красными глазами, которые постоянно твердили одно и то же: «Убирайтесь, пока вы живы. Уходите прочь!» После парни оба проснулись в поту и судорожно вдыхали воздух через рот, удивлённо глядя друг на друга: им приснился один и тот же сон.  
  
Они умылись холодной водой, чтобы смыть с себя остатки ночного кошмара и освежить свой разум для работы, а после спустились вниз, чтобы заняться делом, ради которого они прибыли в Мимичунцзы. Их задача — найти виновника кровожадной расправы над оленями, и они выяснят, кто им является всеми способами, даже если это будет стоить их спокойствием и здоровьем. Они поклялись верой и правдой служить королевству и выполнят свое обещание, когда то окутано страхом и паникой от неизвестного происшествия на самом краю государства.  
  
Сехун за завтраком с нетерпением ожидал, чтобы за стол присоединился к ним с Чунмёном Лу Хань, но тот так и не появился. Жена главы семейства, Лу Мингю, сказала, что тот ещё с восхода солнца убежал в домик к своему другу, вызвав своими словами печальный вздох О. Сыщик так хотел, чтобы день начался с благословения в виде красивого и светлого личика сына семейства Лу. Он до сих пор не мог смириться с тем, что парень старше него. От одного воспоминания об этом парне в груди Сехуна будто расцветал самый прекрасный пышный бутон красной розы. Чувство, которое охватило его вчера при первой встрече не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он когда-то чувствовал к девушкам ранее. Это было нечто светлое, чистое, но в то же время дурманящее и порочное. Ему хотелось заставить это хмурое лицо Ханя светиться от счастья, а тело покрыть тысячами поцелуев, чтобы то горело от его знаков принадлежности О. Он хотел поработить и душу, и тело Лу. Впервые в жизни захотелось, чтобы человек был всегда рядом, не покидал и дарил поддержку своим присутствием.  
  
После того, как их желудки наполнились под завязку сытной едой, сыщики направились в лес, следуя за широко шагающим Демингом. На его лице вырисовывалась недовольная мина, с плотно сжатыми губами и опущенными к глазам густыми бровями. Они шли по вытоптанной тропинке. Кроме той, по которой сыщики добрались до деревни, узкой тропы, похоже, больше других дорог не наблюдалось, будто сама природа выталкивала чужестранцев и не хотела, чтобы те нарушали поход своим визитом. Охотник вёл их всё дальше в лес. Не смотря на то, что время было дообеденным и солнце уже ярко светило в деревне, казалось, что высокие сосны, прижимающиеся друг к дружке будто от страха, поглощали свет и не давали ему погладить тёплыми лучами твёрдую почву земли.  
  
Внезапно мужчина резко затормозил, отчего идущий за ним следом Чунмён врезался в широкую спину и, зашипев, потёр нос. Сехун затормозил следом. Он увидел на поросшем мхом камне высеченный перевернутый треугольник*.  
  
— Тут нужно свернуть с тропинки. Не отставайте, иначе заблудитесь и неизвестно сможете ли выбраться. Не хочу, чтобы меня после обвинили в убийстве служителя закона. Итак проблем хватает, — произнес охотник и сделал шаг влево, сойдя с тропы.  
  
Чунмён и Сехун буквально шли по его следам, попутно пытаясь запомнить путь, но это сделать было крайне трудно. Каждое дерево было похоже на предыдущее, каждая каменная глыба будто клонировалась, создавая свою точную копию. Но самое странное — они не услышали до сих пор ни одной трели птиц. Все кругом словно вымерло, бросилось в бега, спасаясь от чего-то ужасного, что затаилось в глубине соснового леса.  
  
— Вот здесь я нашёл последний выпотрошенный труп, — мужчина бросил рукой в сторону одного из деревьев, под которым клочки травы были придавлены к земле и почернели.  
  
Чунмён сел на корточки и провёл пальцами по одной травинке. На его подушечках пальцев остался тёмно-коричневый след — засохшая кровь животного. Он вытер её выуженным из кармана брюк платком и сделал записи грифелем в записной книжке.  
  
— Сколько времени прошло с момента находки трупа оленя? — поинтересовался Ким, не отрывая взгляда от страницы.  
  
— Почти месяц, — ответил Деминг.  
  
— Значит, скоро убийца вновь выйдет на охоту, — задумчиво бросил мужчине Чунмён, делая очередную пометку в книжице.  
  
— Да, сегодня или завтра ночью. Поэтому крайне нежелательно и необдуманно было идти сегодня в лес. Давайте вы побыстрее обследуете или чем вы обычно занимаетесь, а после мы вернёмся в деревню. Сегодня здесь небезопасно. Я охотник и побаиваюсь заходить в лес в это время, — прочистил горло глава семейства Лу и шаркнул по земле подошвой сапога.  
  
— Нам приятно осознавать, что вы о нас беспокоитесь, но мы сами решим, когда стоит покинуть лес. Мы должны тщательно рассмотреть место убийства и понять мотивы, если были таковые. Может, убийца пытается оставить какое-то послание или же в чем-то прокололся и оставил улики. Мы всё должны хорошенько проверить, — Чунмён был непреклонен, как и свойственно людям его профессии. Его невозможно было запугать одними словами. Он был человеком реальности. Только когда сам встречался лицом к лицу с опасностью, тогда и ощущал страх и волнение. Слова всего лишь звуки. Они приобретали, по его мнению, смысл только тогда, когда принимали живые формы.  
  
Ким заметил, что Деминг воспринял его слова с нескрываемой неприязнью.  
  
— А далеко вы закопали труп? — спросил мужчину Сехун.  
  
— В двадцати трёх шагах на восток отсюда, — ответил охотник, кивая в нужном направлении.  
  
— Не могли бы вы выкопать труп животного? Нам нужно его осмотреть для расследования, — надел перчатки Сехун.  
  
— Тогда следуйте за мной, — мужчина поправил куртку и проверил, на месте ли был его заточенный нож. Неизвестно, что могло случиться.  
  
Деминг закопал останки оленя в ещё большей непроходимой глуши, где к соснам прибавились благородные клёны, а почва под ногами стала более зыбкой. Чунмён мысленно кивнул. Без сопровождения они бы точно заблудились и не смогли найти дороги назад.  
  
Под ветками деревьев и толстым слоем земли был спрятан труп бедного животного. Чунмён сразу поднёс к лицу платок от запаха гнилого мяса. Зрелище было не из приятных. Давненько он не сталкивался с подобным потрошителем. С тех пор, когда расследовал дело о убийствах мальчиков, продавцов газет на улицах города. Тогда убийца только перерезал жертвам горло и отрезал гениталии, которые после зажаривал и съедал. Это дело о городском маньяке изрядно пощекотало ему нервишки. Это было их самым первым совместным делом с Сехуном. Чунмён был жутко недоволен, что ему в напарники дали совсем неопытного мальца, но потом был поражен насколько же мудрым не по годам оказался О. Благодаря его способности оставаться невозмутимым и сохранять трезвость ума в самых неожиданных ситуациях они с успехом закрыли это жуткое расследование. Но тогда они имели дело с обычным живым человеком. Психопатом, а здесь было замешено что-то иное, что-то, отчего волосы вставали дыбом и по телу бежали мурашки.  
  
Как и рассказывал ранее охотник, у оленя была вспорота грудная клетка, рога отломлены, горло разорвано, нижняя скула скошена под ненормальным углом, а шейные позвонки переломлены. Обтянувшие скелет ткани мышц были серо-синего цвета, между волокнами наблюдались опарыши, пожирающие останки трупа.  
  
Сехун осторожно дотронулся в перчатках до тела, изучил полученные травмы и переломы животного, структуру тканей, а затем сообщил охотнику, что он закончил, и помог закопать труп обратно.  
  
Когда они с Чунмёном вновь последовали за охотником, Се услышал краем уха звук треснувшей ветки и резко повернул голову в сторону звука. С пару секунд он обменялся удивленным взглядом с тем самым рыжеволосым парнишкой, которого видел вчера в деревне. Что тот делал в лесу? И в одиночку? Откуда он знает столь хорошо лес? Сехуна все больше мучили эти вопросы. Парнишка вздрогнул и побежал в противоположную от мужчин сторону, О ринулся следом за ним, не обращая внимания на взволнованный голос Кима.  
  
Он старался не выпустить из вида огненно-рыжую макушку юноши, но тот в итоге исчез за одним из раскидистых клёнов.  
  
— Проклятье, — голос Сехуна тут же впитался в мертвую тишину леса.  
  
Парень начал оглядываться по сторонам и вспоминать рядом с каким деревом свернул в последний раз. Там, под клёном, лежали ветки, образовывая крест. Он стал заглядывать под каждое дерево, пока не нашёл искомое, но стоило ему поднять взгляд и посмотреть вперед, то он заметил толстое дерево, которого просто не могло ранее здесь быть: оно стояло прям на том месте, где Сехун ранее бежал по траве за пареньком. Или он ошибся и это не то дерево, которое он заметил ранее, чтобы найти путь обратно.  
  
Время шло. Гнетущая тишина давила на плечи. Сыщику казалось, что чья-то невидимая сила обволокла его тело, не давала пошевелиться и путала мысли. Но крест из веток был только под одним кленом. Происходило что-то удивительное. Казалось, что деревья окружали более плотным кольцом Сехуна. Он обогнул одно дерево и побрёл куда-то в сторону, но потом ошеломлённо обнаружил, что оказался на том же самом месте, где потерял из виду странного юношу. Может тот специально завел его в лесную чащу, чтобы напугать и заставить их с Чунмёном покинуть деревню?  
  
— Черта с два! Я не уйду, пока не пойму, что за хрень здесь происходит! — прорычал О, в очередной раз предприняв попытку выбраться.  
  
Его слух уловил шелест листьев маленького кустарника. Сначала высунулся темный свиной нос и раздались похожие на рыки похрюкивания, а после из куста выпрыгнул, раскачивая угрожающе хвостом, дикий кабан. Ещё никогда сыщик не встречался со столь крупной особью. Сехун заметил недобрый блеск в глазах животного, которое стремительно побежало прямо на него. О попятился назад, а затем развернулся, бросаясь в неизвестном направлении прочь от животного. Он знал, что озлобленные кабаны способны затоптать до смерти всех, кого повстречают на своем пути, а Сехун как раз оказался внезапной целью дикой твари.  
  
Служитель закона несся сломя голову, ветви деревьев хлестали тело, отчего парень болезненно шипел и прикрыл глаза, не разбирая, куда несся. Еще одна причина, почему он решил не смотреть по сторонам: окружающая его природа. Его сердце разошлось в бешеном ритме не только от бега, но и от ощущения, будто все вокруг взбунтовалось против него. Деревья словно танцевали вокруг, отчего возникло тошнотворное головокружение. Темнота нагнетала и становилась всё плотнее и зловещее. Сехун сжимал от напряжения кулак и бежал только вперед, ничего не замечая, поэтому неудивительно, что смог споткнуться на выпирающий из земли корень клёна и распластался на земле, тут же заставляя себя подняться и бежать далее. Его губы бесшумно двигались, слагаясь в «Я выберусь, я смогу. Вам меня не напугать».  
  
Внезапно его руки коснулось что-то холодное и он вскрикнул, дергая за нечто мягкое и гладкое и падая на землю. Вместо встречи с землей он упал на что-то теплое и твердое. Он распахнул глаза и обнаружил в паре сантиметров от себя белокурые пряди, которые приятно пахли фиалками. Хотелось уткнуться носом и с жадностью вдыхать этот божественный аромат. Сехун нашёл в себе силы приподняться, опираясь ладонями о мягкую траву.  
  
— Привет, — всё, что смог сказать сыщик, когда его лицо слишком близко находилось к чужому, глядя с изумлением в обрамленные длинными пышными ресницами глаза Лу Ханя.  
  
— Привет, — тихо повторил юноша, а потом добавил. — Если тебе не трудно, то не мог бы ты встать с меня.  
  
— Ох, извини, — Сехун поднялся с земли, протянув руку парню на земле и помогая встать. Он зашипел, когда почувствовал жгучую боль в ладони.  
  
Блондин моргнул и окинул взглядом свою ладонь со следами крови. Тогда Сехун понял, что повредил руку, когда упал, запнувшись о корень дерева.  
  
— Ты поранился, — мягкий голос Лу прозвучал с нотками волнения, и тут же послышался треск ткани.  
  
Юноша оторвал полоску от своей рубашки и обмотал ей порез.  
  
— Может загноиться от попавших микробов, — пояснил удивлённо глядящему на порывы Ханя Сехуну. — Придем, сразу обработаешь, хорошо? Даже такие, кажущиеся на первый взгляд, порезы могут нести за собой тяжелые последствия.  
  
— Не могу понять, что вы все потеряли в этом лесу? Как ты ориентируешься в нем? Ты и тот странный парень? — произнёс, хмурясь, Сехун.  
  
Он внимательно смотрел на то, как пальцы Лу касались его руки и наслаждался этим мимолетным контактом. Первым с их момента знакомства.  
  
— Что за парень? — приподнял вопросительно брови Хань.  
  
— Такой рыжеволосый и пухлощёкий...  
  
— А-а, — протянул Лу, делая узелок на перевязке. — Минсок.  
  
— Кто он такой?  
  
— Не знаю. Я с ним ни разу не общался. Он всех стороной обходит. Мой ежедневный маршрут всегда прост: наш дом — дом Исина.  
  
— А в лесу тогда что делал?  
  
— Когда шёл обедать, то узнал от матери, что тебя в лесу потеряли, пошёл помогать с поисками, — объяснился Лу Хань.  
  
— Ты хорошо ориентируешься здесь?  
  
— Конечно, — кивнул Лу Хань. — Я ведь сын охотника. Отец раньше частенько брал меня с собой на охоту, но потом, после второй находки мертвого оленя, перестал.  
  
— Я очень рад, что именно ты меня нашел, — Сехун специально выделил «ты», чтобы Хань понял, что юноша интересен сыщику и он хотел бы с ним немного пообщаться.  
  
Он заметил, как смутил своими словами старшего, который сразу перевёл свой взгляд с лица парня на природу, будто резко нашёл что-то интересное между ветвей клёна.  
  
— Пошли, я обещал Исину, что загляну после четырех к нему, а ещё не пообедал толком, — Сехуна взяли за кисть левой руки и ненавязчиво заставили следовать за собой.  
  
— А Исин это?..  
  
— Моя головная боль, — фыркнул Лу, о чём-то думая, а потом пояснил. — Мой лучший и единственный друг, благодаря которому жизнь в деревне мне не кажется столь унылой и скучной.  
  
— Вот как, — ревностный взгляд Сехуна зацепился за молочную кожу шеи, выглядывающей из-под воротника-стойки на рубахе парня.  
  
— Он очень добрый и хороший. Порой мне кажется, что он не уезжает из деревни на заработки только из-за меня. Он мог бы стать в городе богатым, известным и уважаемым всеми лекарем, но почему-то остался до сих пор в деревне. Он на год младше меня, но я волнуюсь, что он погубит свою жизнь из-за меня, ведь Исин всегда думает больше о других, чем о себе, — опустил понуро голову Лу.  
  
— Хань-хён, — вежливо обратился к старшему О, отчего тот вздрогнул и поднял глаза на сыщика. — Ты не кажешься, как сказала госпожа Лу... Ну...  
  
— Недоразвитым? — хмыкнул парень.  
  
— Можешь назвать это так. Но сути дела не меняет. Ты смышленый парень и мне не понятно, почему ты до сих пор под родительским крылом. Почему не уехал в город вместе со своим другом?  
  
— Почему же? Уезжал, без Сина... Однажды. Но вернулся на четвертый день, — Се подметил, что парню было крайне неприятно говорить на эту тему, но любопытство взяло верх.  
  
— Почему вернулся?  
  
— Надоели приставания хозяина лавки, и в один из вечеров я просто не выдержал очередного домогательства, — коротко ответил Хань и прикусил нижнюю губу.  
  
Сехун заметил небольшой шрам на ней.  
  
— Эта тварь посмела тебя ударить, да? — О негодующе сжал кулаки. Его ноздри раздувались от злости. Как бы он хотел прямо сейчас переломить шею этому зажравшемуся гаду.  
  
Лу Хань промолчал.  
  
— Тогда почему не работаешь в деревне?  
  
— Работаю. С отцом. Потрошу тушки животных, обрабатываю шкурки и потом продаю на воскресном базаре. Спрос небольшой, но есть. Да и приятно чем-то заняться, а не лодырничать. Мама и так не в особом восторге от того, что я не могу их обеспечить. Ты сам слышал, — вздохнул блондин.  
  
— Но она тебя любит, как и отец. Поэтому не расстраивайся, — решил подбодрить юношу Се.  
  
— Я знаю, что они меня любят, слишком даже, отчего мне порой страшно становится, — рассмеялся Хань, а О не мог отвести взгляда от этой солнечной улыбки. Его уши наслаждались заливистым смехом старшего.  
  
Они с лёгкостью нашли общий язык. Сехун совершенно забыл о том, что Хань старше его, как и то, что сейчас находился в ужасном лесу. С приходом Лу будто в него проник источник вечного света, способный преобразить это страшное место и подарить яркие оттенки этому миру чёрно-болотного цвета.  
  
Стоило Лу Ханю оказаться рядом, как ушли все тревоги и лес перестал пугать. Сехун периодически косился взглядом на сжимающие его запястье пальцы старшего и внутренне ликовал. Если парню не неприятны прикосновения к нему, то, значит, у него есть шанс подружиться и стать ближе, заручившись доверием Лу. Се не заметил, как они вышли из лесу и оказались на тропинке возле охотничьего домика. Его охватило разочарование, когда исчезли чужие теплые пальцы с его руки. Но долго он остался втянут в свои мысли о том, что Лу Хань отошёл от него и исчез в доме, так как дверь тут же распахнулась и его заключили в крепкие объятия.  
  
— Боже, я так перепугался! — взволнованно воскликнул Чунмён, сильнее надавив пальцами плечи друга.  
  
— Эй, только нюни не разводи, мамочка, — хмыкнул Сехун, похлопав по спине старшего и убирая руки того с себя.  
  
— Куда это ты так ринулся? — выпустил из объятий О инспектор.  
  
— Кое-кого увидел. Второй день подряд натыкаюсь взглядом в самый неожиданный момент на одного рыжеволосого паренька. Помнишь, тогда, в деревне? И сейчас в лесу.  
  
— В лесу? Серьезно? Может, показалось?  
  
— Ты сомневаешься в моем сознании? — брови Сехуна метнулись вверх.  
  
— Просто это странно. Что ему в лесу понадобилось? И вообще откуда он знает так хорошо лес? Странно, задумался Чунмён, но не надолго: их позвала госпожа Лу за обеденный стол.  
  
Ким наблюдал за тем, как Сехун мимолетно улыбался Ханю, а тот в ответ лишь отводил глаза в сторону, но было видно по подрагивающим кончикам губ, как парень держал себя в руках, чтобы не ответить такой же легкой улыбкой. Что-то изменилось между этими двумя, что несомненно радовало Чунмёна. Только родители Ханя пребывали вовсе не в восторге от того, что их сын впервые за долгое время разделил вместе с ними обед. Ведь они понимали причину такой неожиданности. Это их настораживало и заметно злило. Похоже, дружба сына с одним из сыщиков не входила в их планы, когда те приняли служителей закона у себя.  
  
После сын семейства Лу поспешно выбежал из дома. Сехун знал, что тот направился к своему другу и его жёг интерес узнать, кто такой тот Чжан Исин и такой ли он на самом деле, как о нём рассказывал Хань. Но больше всего его волновало: связывала ли их только дружба или нечто большее?  
  
Сыщики поднялись в выделенную им комнату и обсудили их совместный поход в лес. Сехун рассказал о странности, которую в нем заметил. Чунмён лишь только согласился с предчувствиями младшего, что в лесу творилось что-то неизведанное и таинственное. Они даже заговорили о том, что это заколдованный лес. Теперь им стало понятно откуда пошли все эти легенды о злой ведьме.  
  
— Я ощупал труп, но ничего приметного не нашёл, единственное, что меня удивило — то, что олень был найден полностью обескровленным. Теряюсь в догадках, кто мог сотворить такое с бедным животным, — подытожил свою работу в лесу О.  
  
— Сехун... На подсохшей от крови траве я нашёл волос, — Чунмён вынул из кармана платок и раскрыл его, в центре лежало два тёмных жестких волоса красноватого цвета.  
  
— Но их два! — воскликнул младший из сыщиков.  
  
— Да, — согласился Ким. — Второй я обнаружил угадай где?  
  
— Вместе с трупом оленя, — догадался Сехун.  
  
— Точно! — согласился Мён, коротко кивнув и пряча свою драгоценную находку в кожаной сумке, с которой прибыл в деревню.  
  
— Это говорит только об одном, — продолжил младший из сыщиков. — Что виноват в смертях животных хищник, достаточно ловкий и быстрый. Это не гризли. Скорее всего волк или...  
  
— Договаривай, Сехун.  
  
— Или оборотень.  
  
— Ты подтвердил мою догадку. Именно поэтому от нас и хотят избавиться. Потому что здесь замешано тёмное существо. Люди в страхе и боятся рассказать кому-то, так как не знают, кому могут доверять, а кому нет. Никто не застрахован от того, что их лучший друг, член семьи или сосед окажется вервольфом!  
  
— Но что-то не сходится, Мён... Меня настораживают трупы оленей. Исчезновение крови. Если это оборотень, то он бы просто распотрошил труп и всё. А тут будто вампир поработал. Где вся кровь в теле животного? Она явно должна была пойти на какие-то цели или тут не вервольф работает, а тварь пострашнее.  
  
— Согласен, здесь загвоздка. Ладно, давай сходим в таверну и порасспрашиваем людей. Может, кто-то расскажет нам что интересненькое, пока их разум под действием алкоголя.  
  
Парни дожидались вечера. Чунмён опять, сидя на кровати, что-то начиркал в своей записной книжке. Тот никогда не давал её Сехуну, поэтому младшему всегда было интересно, что же там так строчит изо дня в день старший. Конечно, он догадывался, что пара записей относится к их делу, но иногда, когда они дружно выпивали где-то вместе, Ким доставал ни с того ни с сего книжку и с усердием что-то быстренько вписывал.  
  
Сехун же в это время скучал, подперев рукой подбородок, вздыхал и смотрел из маленького оконца в сторону сарая. Он решил проверить их лошадей, хотя хозяйка дома и сказала, что позаботилась о корме и уберет навоз. Сыщику захотелось расчесать скакунов щеткой и отвлечься от расследования. Ему нравился процесс чистки жеребцов. Он настраивал его мысли в определенное русло и одновременно расслаблял. Сехун любил своего коня и дал, как ему показалось, подходящее имя, Гиса, «Рыцарь». Этот гнедой жеребец выглядел поистине благородно и устрашающе, прям как Черный Рыцарь. А ещё он был очень смышлёным, хотя и был конем. Вот Сехун не понимал, почему Чунмён назвал своего скакуна Лэем. Что за имечко такое для лошади? Ему было жалко коня, когда услышал «А назову я тебя Лэй». В тот момент он думал, что даже гнедого передернуло от слов будущего хозяина.  
  
Сгущались сумерки. Солнечный оранжевый диск в алом мареве опускался за горизонт. Сехун вышел из стойла, вылив грязную воду из ведра на траву рядом с дверцей, которую тут же закрыл на засов и повесил толстую железную цепочку, запирая на замок. Он вернулся в комнату, где его поджидал свежевыбритый и переодевшийся в свежие одежды Чунмён. Се лишь только с ухмылкой окинул взглядом друга и после последовал примеру старшего и сбрил выступающую колкую щетину. Они вышли из домика в восемь вечера и извинились перед Ли Мингю за свое отсутствие за ужином.  
  
В таверне пахло горьким солодом, табаком, мускусным запахом тел и жареным картофелем, который подавали вместе с соусом, наткнутым на деревянные тонкие палочки. Сыщики уселись на свободные стулья и заказали эль. Пока они дожидались заказа, смогли рассмотреть получше помещение и находившихся в заведении посетителей. В основном это были мужчины преклонного возраста, волосы которых окрасились сединой, их носы-картошки толкались в круглые пивные кружки. Жители деревни иногда искоса смотрели недовольным взглядом на двух чужаков, которые словно выгнали со своим приходом всё царившее до этого непринуждённое и весёлое настроение.  
  
— Что, не жалуют вас, парни, — к сыщикам внезапно подсел один из местных жителей. — В находившейся в его руке кружке покачивался тёмный пенистый эль.  
  
— Как видите, — развел руки Чунмён.  
  
— Меня зовут Чжан Фенг, я здешний лекарь, — поздоровался с сыщиками мужчина.  
  
— Я Ким Чунмён, а это О Сехун, господин Чжан, — представил себя и друга старший сыщик. — Мы прибыли в деревню, расследуя дело об убийствах оленей в лесу.  
  
— Так об этом все знают, потому и обходят вас стороной. Наверное господин Лу, у которого вы остановились, рассказывал вам, чего так все боятся. К убийствам животных начали пропадать люди. Уже четверо за год. Поехали в близлежащий город, но так и не вернулись. Факты заставляют людей поверить в какие-то старые легенды, — Фенг поставил на стол кружку и окинул взглядом людей в таверне, подмечая, как те хмурятся, не одобрив знакомства лекаря с сыщиками. — Не обращайте внимания. Если хотите что-то узнать, то можете спросить у меня.  
  
— Тогда у меня первый вопрос, — произнес Чунмён. — Что делает лекарь в таверне?  
  
— Врачи тоже люди и имеют право на отдых. Тем более эль безалкогольный. Мой сын не в восторге, если честно, от моих посиделок в таверне, — печально выдохнул мужчина, одёргивая рукав своей грязно-салатового цвета рубашки.  
  
— Ваш сын случайно не Чжан Исин? — поинтересовался Сехун, услышав знакомую фамилию.  
  
— Всё верно, — удивлённо кивнул головой мужчина. — Вы с ним знакомы?  
  
— Нет, Лу Хань дружит с ним и рассказывал, что у вас замечательный сын.  
  
— Да, замечательный, только будто ждет восьмого чуда света в этой глухой деревни, никак иначе, раз до сих пор в город не переехал. Я, конечно, понимаю, что он бросить Ханя не может, но они бы вместе могли уехать отсюда, о чем я ему уже говорил, так нет, не уезжает. Говорит, что не время... Мне совсем не понять, что в голове творится у моего мальчика, — замотал головой Чжан, проведя ладонью по лицу и вытирая выступивший на лбу пот.  
  
Сехуну с Чунмёном наконец принесли их заказ и те сразу же сделали по глотку холодного напитка, блаженно мыча и прикрыв глаза.  
  
— Да, эль у нас отменный, — согласился с реакцией приезжих Фенг.  
  
В этот самый момент дверь в таверну открылась и в помещение прошмыгнул парень с рыжими волосами, забежав в помещение для работников. Сехун сразу же подавился напитком и, с грохотом поставив кружку на стол, подался вперед, желая на этот раз не упустить мальчика, но почувствовал твердую чужую ладонь на груди.  
  
— Ох, не трогайте его, — лекарь надавил сильнее на грудную клетку, призывая младшего сыщика сесть обратно на стул.  
  
— Мне нужно с ним поговорить. Он что-то знает. Я видел его в лесу, — одернул руку Чжана Сехун.  
  
— Это напрасная затея, господин О, — помотал головой Фенг. — Этот парень никогда ни с кем не говорил и всегда всех пугается, словно маленький дикий крольчонок.  
  
— Он немой? — замерев на месте, удивился Сехун.  
  
— Похоже на то. Никто в деревне не слышал, чтобы мальчик хотя бы слово сказал.  
  
— Но он частый гость в лесу, так?  
  
— Точно. Может, он онемел после того, как и увидел того, кто терзает бедных оленей, — задумался лекарь. — Что ж, я пойду. Если что, то мой домик находится рядом с молочной лавкой.  
  
— «Язык коровы»? — выдал смешок Чунмён.  
  
— Да, — улыбнулся мужчина.  
  
Лекарь располагал к себе. В нём скрывалось свое обаяние, доброта плескалась в его глазах. Ему можно было доверять, поэтому Чунмён пообещал, что если у них появятся вопросы, то они обязательно навестят Фенга.  
  
На этой ноте они распрощались с лекарем. Долго в таверне сыщики не пробыли, так как на них давили тяжёлые взгляды остальных посетителей и персонала. Заплатив на эль, парни встали из-за стола и вышли из заведения. Ничего нового им так узнать и не удалось. Даже одурманенные алкоголем жители деревни не захотели иметь дела и помочь ходу расследования служителям закона. Их настигло очередное разочарование. Но было два плюса в посещении таверны: они познакомились с Чжан Фенгом и смогли узнать вкус местного эля, который оказался весьма неплохим.  
  
Сехун уложил воротник на своей длинной, перевязанной на талии кожаным поясом рубахи. Вдруг его кто-то одёрнул за рукав, и он повернулся, ошеломлённо раскрыв глаза, когда перед ним стоял тот самый рыжеволосый парнишка, за которым О гонялся в лесу и хотел получить ответы на пару своих вопросов.  
  
— Лучше уходите, — прошептал парень.  
  
— Прости, что? — не поверил своим ушам Сехун.  
  
— Уходите, прошу, пока не поздно! — сыщики заметили, как страх горел в обеспокоенных глазах юноши.  
  
— Погоди, ты умеешь разговаривать? — опомнился Се. — Тогда что ты делал в лесу?  
  
— Я не могу рассказать! — замотал головой паренек, сделав пару шагов назад.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Просто не могу! Прошу вас, вы делаете всем только хуже уходите, пока он... — осекся рыжеволосый. — Просто уходите и не возвращайтесь!  
  
Он вновь убежал, скрывшись за дверью складного помещения таверны, оставляя сыщиков с озадаченным видом смотреть на место, где секундами ранее стоял парень.  
  
— Ты понял, что только что произошло? Я лично ни черта не понял, — нахмурился Чунмён, приглаживая ладонью свои волосы.  
  
— Только то, что в деревне творится что-то неладное и зловещее, — Сехун в последний раз окинул таверну, а после они с Чунмёном направились обратно в дом, умолчав от родителей Ханя о своей встрече с лекарем и рыжеволосым мальчиком, который оказался вовсе не немым. Они лишь поделились тем, что жители опять обошлись с ними крайне недружелюбно, встречая наигранное сочувствие со стороны хозяйки дома.  
  
Госпожа Лу предложила им принять горячую ванну перед сном и парни с превеликим удовольствием приняли это предложение. Затем они, разомлевшие после теплой воды, начали готовиться ко сну.  
  
— С ума сойти. Это дело забьёт по крутости-то с маньяком мальчиков-газетчиков! — Чунмён с предвкушением расплылся в довольной улыбке, укладываясь на мягкую подушку.  
  
Сехун немного поворочался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь найти более удобную для сна позу. Мён пообещал ему, если завтра откроются новые факты, то он поменяется с младшим местами и уступит постель.

____________________

 

* Mìmìcūnzi — кит. «Таинственная деревня»  
* перевернутый треугольник — символ женского начала, стоит искать женщину, которая является порождением всего зла.

 


	2. Тайна, покрытая мраком

**Hollywood Undead — Save Me**

  
  
  
Дом погрузился в кромешную темноту. В зале тихо постукивал маятник напольных часов. За пределами дома гулял слабый ветерок, посвистывая в оконные щели. Несколько мотыльков смешались со звездным небом, кружась в вихре ночного танца. Проказница-луна обернулась в совсем тёмные одежды небесного полотна, спрятавшись от постороннего глаза, будто не желала, чтобы кто-то смог разгадать её тайны, которые можно было разгадать только в эту ночь, заглянув под её чёрное одеяние.  
  
Сыщики тихо сопели в подушки. Иногда нога Чунмёна подрагивала и с его губ срывалось: «Вы арестованы!». По этим тихим словам можно было примерно понять, о чем грезил старший, что не скажешь об обычно спокойно обнимающего подушку Сехуна. Только его расслабленное лицо со слегка приподнятыми уголками рта или сведенные к переносице брови выдавали примерное содержание сновидений. Этой ночью он тоже спал не совсем спокойно и безмятежно, сжимая подушку до побеления кончиков пальцев.   
  
Его уши мозолил настойчивый шепот, похожий больше на шипение: _«Вссссстаааань, ты должжжен проссссснуться! Открой глаззза. Лессссс, лес ззззовет тебя... Сехун, проссссснисссссь! Поспешшшшши, пока не поззззззззздно...»_  
  
Младший служитель закона, распахнув глаза, резко встал с импровизированного спального места на полу. Его ладони покрылись холодным потом и он вытер их о покрывало, прижимая одеяло к груди. Сердце О тревожно колотилось в груди, а в голове всё ещё стоял чей-то настойчивый шепот. Сехун осторожно встал, пытаясь не разбудить старшего сыщика и, прихватив с собой обувь и камзол вышел из комнаты. Он постарался не сильно скрипеть половицей, когда спускался вниз, но та пару раз с укором скрипнула, отчего Сехун зажмурил разом глаза, страшась за то, что его могут поймать с поличным хозяева дома, но, к его облегчению, ему удалось успешно выбраться за пределы входной двери.   
  
Он вдохнул полной грудью сырой теплый воздух, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь тихой трелью сверчков.   
  
_«Ссссехун...»_ , — прошипел опять чужой голос из стороны леса, и сыщик уставился в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть того, кто звал его.   
  
Юношу непреодолимо влекло туда, и Сехун сделал сначала один неуверенный шаг, затем другой, потом третий и уже уверенно ступал по тропинке. Страх за то, что случилось с ним совсем недавно растворился. Он лишь послушно следовал зову в своей голове. Сехун, будто ведомый чей-то невидимой силой, не сразу распознал предупреждающее рычание. Только когда в двух шагах от него пронесся, стуча копытами по сухой земле, олень, парень выпорхнул из безмятежного состояния и осознал, где находился.   
  
— Как я здесь оказался? Ведь только что... — Сехун не закончил фразу, так как заметил два горящих зловещим блеском красных глаза в темноте леса. — Твою...  
  
О бросился бежать, слыша, как рычание преследует его, а значит хищная тварь нагоняла его. Он снял с себя камзол в последний момент, когда зубы клацнули в непосредственной близости от его головы. Сыщик рухнул на землю, вытягивая плотную кожаную ткань вперед, в которую тут же вонзились острые зубы. Он широко распахнул глаза, со страхом глядя на сущность перед ним. Это был оборотень. В этом не было теперь никакого сомнения. Красно-рыжая шерсть, сверкающие рубинами глаза, которыми он испепелял человека, предупреждающе мотающийся из стороны в сторону хвост. Он рычал и скреб лапами землю по обе стороны от Сехуна, продолжая прокусывать острыми зубами ткань одежды, отчего слышалось, как та трещит под напором клыков. Служитель закона пинал ногами монстра, но тому было все нипочём. Он начал звать на помощь, заметив, что находился совсем близко к границе и его могли услышать жители деревни. Но никто не отзывался.   
  
«Конечно, ведь все боятся леса и ненавидят чужаков», — горестно подумал сыщик.  
  
Силы медленно покидали его и вытянутые вперед руки слабели, а ткань прокусывалась сильнее, не предоставляя больше защиты для Сехуна. Парень начал принимать свою скорую кончину от острых клыков вервольфа, прикрыв глаза и судорожно выпустив воздух из лёгких через приоткрытые губы.  
  
Гулкий топот раздался возле головы Сехуна. Он повернул голову в сторону и заметил знакомую фигуру.  
  
На подмогу к юноше бросился Чунмён, пытаясь ногами оттолкнуть оборотня от своего друга, но тварь замахнулась одной из своих когтистых лап и со стоном боли Ким упал на твердую почву, прижимая ладони к кровоточащей ране.  
  
— Чунмён, нет! — Сехун совершенно позабыл об оборотне над собой и метнулся в сторону друга, но монстр схватил его за горловину рубашки и поволок вглубь леса.  
  
Сыщик кричал и извивался, проклиная зверя, пока его не бросили на сухую траву на небольшой опушке.   
  
— Почему не убил? Что тебе от меня надо? — выплеснул свое негодование служитель закона, который не совсем понимал поведение твари. Ведь она могла ему просто перегрызть горло и дело с концом, но нет, зачем-то решила утащить с собой в лес.  
  
Почему-то ему показалось, что в глазах монстра проскользнула печаль. Оборотень отступил и протяжно завыл, приподнимая мощную шею и вставая на задние лапы.   
  
Сехун с затаившим дыханием смотрел на то, как волк уменьшался и преображался. Кости на ногах с хрустом выворачивались в другую сторону, а шерсть исчезала под кожей. Обращённый человек стонал от мучений, держась обеими руками за голову, когда его организм подвергся изменению. Его стройное нагое тело рухнуло на слегка влажную от росы траву. Светло-золотистая кожа истощала легкую пыльцу света. Обращённый приподнял голову, сморщив от ноющей боли курносый нос. И Сехун узнал, кто именно находился перед ним.  
  
— Лу Хань? — не поверил своим глазам Сехун, глядя в большие чистые и тёмные озера глаз юноши.  
  
— Нет, нет! — взялся за голову парень, чьи волосы на голове ещё оставались винного цвета, как до недавней поры шерсть оборотня. — Я монстр, чудовище, чуть не навредил тебе, тот, кто мне... В кого я... Нет! Боги... Прости меня, Сехун.  
  
Хань закрыл ладонями побелевшее лицо и заплакал.   
  
— Скрывать нет смысла. Я — тот, кто вам нужен. Убийца и чудовище. Раб, невольник, заточенного в моем теле монстра. Мне надоело нести это бремя на себе. Каждый месяц, Сехун, каждый чертов месяц в течение долгих лет я становлюсь им... А после ненавижу и проклинаю сам себя, когда осознаю, что это из-за меня деревня погрузилась в страх и ужас. Просто убей меня и всё... Тогда это проклятье исчезнет. Вместе со мной.  
  
— Лу, ты что такое говоришь? — Сехун подполз к парню и осторожно обнял худые голые плечи, выдохнув парню в шею и погладив по спине ладонями. — Все будет хорошо. Если это проклятие, то найдётся способ его снять.  
  
— Сехунни, — ласково произнес Хань, подаваясь вперед и хватаясь за ткань на лопатках сыщика, словно за спасательную веревку.  
  
Его голова покоилась на плече О, и тот отчетливо ощутил на своей коже, как хлопок насквозь промок от слез старшего.  
  
— Перестань, не плачь. Обещаю, что помогу тебе, не оставлю в беде, тише, мой хороший, все хорошо, — прошептал в макушку Ханя Сехун.  
  
— Сехун-а, я так счастлив, что именно тебя прислали из замка... Так счастлив, — Хань потёрся носом о чужую шею, отчего О вмиг сделалось душно и жарко, наполнив его сознание греховными мыслями, поэтому он деликатно отстранил от себя юношу.  
  
Когда Сехун наконец осознал, что Лу полностью голый, то, не задумываясь, стащил со своих плеч рубаху, надев её на парня. Ткань прикрыла все «опасные» местечки старшего, но все равно кровь бешено пульсировала на кончиках пальцев О от слишком манящего вида Ханя.   
  
Блондин стоял и рдел от смущения, оттягивая впереди подол светлой рубашки ниже.   
  
— Нужно вернуться. Чунмён ранен, — встрепенулся сыщик, вспомнив о том моменте, когда Ким рьяно бросился на помощь.  
  
— Да, конечно, — кивнул застенчиво Хань, кусая ноготь на большом пальце. — Только сначала позволь мне...  
  
Он подошёл вплотную к застывшему сыщику, что вопросительно распахнул глаз шире, и, приподняв покрасневшее лицо, практически невесомо поцеловал младшего.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, Сехун, — тёплое дыхание коснулось губ О и тот, не выдержав вспыхнувшего в груди огня, притянул юношу ближе, целуя более настойчиво и властно, отчего Лу от неожиданности ойкнул, раскрыв рот и ощутив после скользкий чужой язык, который коснулся кончика его.  
  
Хань сжал пальцами упругую кожу на плечах Сехуна, ощутив маленькие песчинки подушечками пальцев, оставшиеся на теле после падения на землю сыщика. Он ощутил томящее желание в штанах младшего, отчего начал возбуждаться сам, активно отвечая на поцелуи и потираясь о бедро О своей плотью. Эта близость становилась слишком опасной. Пожар в душе каждого разгорался все сильнее.  
  
— М-м, Се.... Чун...мён, — прерывисто выдохнул между поцелуями Хань, пытаясь успокоить свои разбушевавшиеся гормоны и вместе с тем помогая очнуться Сехуну. Сейчас было не совсем до этого.   
  
— Да, конечно, — О вновь припал к чужим губам, не в силах оторваться от этих красных, словно спелая вишня губ. Ему хотелось распробовать лучше этот сладковатый нектар, сплетая язык Лу со своим.  
  
— Сехун... Потом, — неохотно оторвался от парня Хань, пальцами перебирая на затылке каштановые пряди волос.  
  
— Прости... Я просто не выдержал... Ты мне нравишься, Лу, очень, — мазнул губами по горящей алым румянцем щеке старшего сыщик.  
  
Сехун отметил, что волосы Лу вновь стали золотистыми: юноша успокоился благодаря близости теплого тела О, угомонив опасного и злобного зверя внутри себя.  
  
— Пошли, — он, наконец собравшись с мыслями, взял за руку Ханя и попросил вывести их из лесу.  
  


***

  
  
Чунмён, когда его лицо обдало холодным ветром от закрывающейся в их с Сехуном комнату двери, начал медленно пробуждаться, с крайней неохотой разлепляя глаза. Он был крайне удивлен, когда не обнаружил своего друга на своем матрасе рядом с кроватью, из-за чего натянул на ноги брюки с ботинками и вышел из комнаты. Он заметил, как Сехун исчез за соснами леса и попытался последовать за ним, окликнув, но тот не услышал и исчез из виду, скрывшись во тьме. Ким понимал, что что-то с его другом было не так. В одиночку пойти в лес, когда несколькими часами назад парень заплутал, наткнувшись на дикое животное — не свойственно столь рассудительному юноше, поэтому Чунмён, стараясь ориентироваться по шорохам, попытался отыскать друга. Вскоре он услышал глухой стук и ощутил вибрации под ногами, а после раздался вскрик Сехуна где-то совсем недалеко от его месторасположения. Ким постарался на ощупь с вытянутыми вперед руками добраться до места, где явно что-то происходило, слыша зловещие рыки и звуки драки. А когда завидел, что его беспомощный друг лежит, придавленный к земле телом огромного оборотня, который готов был растерзать Сехуна, не думая о последствиях, подался резко вперед помогать другу. Чунмён никогда не думал о плане в такие моменты, просто действовал, поэтому не удивительно, что вскоре лежал на земле и мучительно стонал от рассечённой острыми когтями оборотня раны в боку. Он беспомощно смотрел на то, как Сехуна тварь оттаскивала в лес, стараясь превозмочь боль и подняться, но ноги лишь дрожали от бессилия и тело вновь ощутило на себе силу гравитации, падая на траву.   
  
Сыщик бледнел, теряя всё больше крови, и стучал зубами от охватившего его тело озноба. По его мнению, произошло чудо, за которое ему следовало поблагодарить высшие силы, когда его лба коснулась чужая ладонь. Он открыл один глаз, замечая над собой двух людей: лекаря и охотника.   
  
— Деминг, помоги мне отнести его в мой дом. Он серьёзно ранен. Каждая секунда на счету, — услышал взволнованный голос Фенга Чунмён, проваливаясь во тьму.  
  
Охотник нехотя согласился, хотя порывался следом за унесшим Сехуна оборотнем, зная, что вскоре секрет его сына будет раскрыт. Ведь тот не убил Сехуна, а это означало одно: Хань хочет рассказать сыщику правду. Он не хотел этого допустить, но так же Деминг не мог бросить умирать человека, как бы потом ни пожалел о своем решении. Было уже поздно сожалеть. Этой ночью главная тайна семейства Лу стала известной молодым служителям закона. Деминг боялся за сына и за то, что они понесут наказание за помощь сыщикам. Он знал, что этого не миновать, хотя и надеялся, ведь совсем скоро его мальчику двадцать пять, а после они могли быть спокойными, выполнив условия договора.  
  
Лекарь перетянул рану тканью рубашки, которая тут же пропиталась густой кровью, а охотник взял на руки юношу, направившись в сторону домика Фенга, стараясь не уронить не совсем лёгкую ношу. Чжан знал, что сегодня у него будет «веселенькая» ночка.   
  
Он просидел над парнем до самого утра, иногда поглаживая того по щеке и повторяя о том, что всё будет хорошо. Лекарь старался как можно аккуратнее зашивать рану проспиртованной тонкой иглой. Фенг оставил записку сыну, чтобы тот занялся его пациентами, заперев комнату с Чунмёном, чтобы никто не отрывал его от трудоёмкой и требующей полной концентрации работы. Когда было сделано всё в силах его профессии, то он, приоткрыв дверь в комнату, прикорнул, откидываясь на спинку деревянного стула.   
  
Через пару часов послышались тихие шаги и в комнату вошел темноволосый парень, держа в руках сумку с медицинскими принадлежностями и лекарством. Он заметил спящего Фенга, который вздрагивал, когда его подбородок касался верхней холодной железной пуговицы на груди.   
  
— Отец, — юноша аккуратно коснулся плеча доктора, который, моргая, посмотрел сонными глазами на брюнета. — Иди поспи, я тебя подменю.  
  
— Спасибо, сынок, — устало улыбнулся мужчина, вставая с кресла.  
  
Парень окинул лежащего на постели сыщика, замечая перевязанный бинтом торс. На левом боку через ткань просочилась кровь, намекая о серьезной ране. Теперь юноша понял, почему отец рано утром попросил его отправиться вколоть лекарство пациентке, оставшись дома. Ответ на все вопросы спал в кровати, судорожно вздыхая. Сын лекаря убрал с глаз длинную челку и прерывисто втянул воздух через ноздри, чувствуя запах медицинского спирта вперемешку с приятным ароматом имбиря и сандалового масла одеколона.   
  
— Красивый.  
  
Будто услышав комплимент, раненный нахмурился и разлепил глаза.  
  
Ким посмотрел на очертание чужого лица перед собой. Чем более чёткой становилась картинка перед глазами, тем больше он думал о том, что грезит, а образ юноши — очередные проделки госпожи иллюзии: тёмные, отражающие тусклый свет свечи, волосы, красивые миндалевидные глаза с бушующим тёмным глубоким океаном в карих радужках, выразительные брови, тонкий с легкой горбинкой нос и чувственный рот с пухлой нижней губой, которую так хотелось прикусить и втянуть в рот, проверив бархатистость и мягкость.   
  
— Кто ты? — слегка хриплым ото сна голосом промолвил Чунмён, моргая глазами и боясь, что видение было способно раствориться в любой момент.  
  
— Чжан Исин, сын лекаря. Мой отец отдыхает. Я посижу с тобой вместо него, — и тут парень улыбнулся, а у Кима перехватило дыхание: все дело в этой трогательной ямочке на правой щеке.  
  
«Великолепен!» — пронеслось в голове сыщика.  
  
— Я... Мне не нужна нянька. У меня только бок разодран, я не при смерти, — собрался с мыслями Чунмён.  
  
Сейчас он не был способен трезво соображать и боялся, что присутствие парня может понести за собой крайне неприятные последствия, хотя для Кима они были бы приятными, но не для сына лекаря, который слишком притягателен. Будто того создали по подобию образа идеальной второй половинки в голове Чунмёна.  
  
— Извини, но тебе придётся потерпеть мое присутствие. В любой момент может вернуться жар. И я помогу тебе перебинтовать рану по-новому. Хоть отец и зашил её, но она все равно кровоточит. Это беспокоит меня. Привстань, — пальцы Чжана украдкой прошлись по груди пациента Фенга, пытаясь развязать узел на старой хлопковой перевязке.  
  
От этих нежных прикосновений Ким вздрогнул и покрылся мурашками, озадаченно глядя на темноволосого юношу, но безропотно выполняя просьбу и приподнимаясь с постели, чтобы тот смог заняться перевязкой.   
  
Сын лекаря прикусил губу и постарался сосредоточится на работе, с особым усердием перематывая торс сыщика. Он много раз видел полностью голых, как мужчин, так и женщин, помогая с врачеванием отцу, но никогда его уши не краснели, когда только его пальцы ощутили жар чужой кожи, от которого пульсировали не только кончики пальцев, но и ниже живота собиралось, затягиваясь в узел, напряжение, отчего он ерзал на стуле и положил ногу на ногу, чтобы не быть обнаруженным и принятым за извращенца, которого возбуждали в меру мускулистые, подкачанные мужские тела.   
  
— Так, значит это ты тот самый единственный друг Лу Ханя? — с легкой хрипотцой в голосе произнес Ким, окидывая взглядом порозовевшее лицо Исина и подмечая маленькую тёмную родинку на ушном хряще. Интересно, как бы парень отреагировал, если бы Чунмён лизнул её языком? Переведя дух, инспектор постарался выкинуть из своей головы становившиеся всё более эротичными картинки из своей головы и сосредоточился на диалоге.  
  
— Да, мы с ним дружим. П-просто дружим, — отчего-то начал заикаться юноша, а его руки задрожали, когда он завязывал повязку. — Я... Он рассказывал обо мне?  
  
— Нет, только твой отец. Он сказал, что ты очень добрый и заботливый, — повинуясь мимолетному импульсу, Чунмён заправил прядь тёмных шелковистых волос за ухо юноши, указательным пальцем спустившись ниже по начавшей покрываться алыми пятнами шее Чжана-младшего.  
  
— Боже, не могу так больше, — отчаянный стон сорвался с губ Исина, который тут же притянул за шею сыщика к себе, втягивая в рот нижнюю губу Кима и проходясь языком по ровному ряду белоснежных зубов того.  
  
Чунмён от неожиданности распахнул свои глаза и автоматом ответил на поцелуй.  
  
Исин схватился за широкие плечи и провел по ним ладонями, впиваясь ногтями в кожу на предплечьях. Он подался вперед, чувствуя, что сыщик вовсе не против его мягкого, но в то же время настойчивого напора. Руки Кима легли на бедра сына лекаря, сминая ткань и заставляю юношу перебраться к нему на кровать. Чунмён нехотя оторвался от сладких, словно кленовый сироп губ юноши.  
  
— Что ты творишь, Исин? — вытер тыльной стороной ладони губы сыщик, чувствуя, как краснеет его лицо.  
  
— Все началось с того, что ты сказал, что я великолепен. А после... Ну и шальные же у тебя мысли, Ким Чунмён, — отозвался, мотая головой, брюнет и легонько улыбнулся. — Они слишком... пошлые. Ты хотя бы контролировал их поток. Я ведь так и умереть от перевозбуждения могу...  
  
— Я не говорил этого! — взбунтовался Ким, при этом его потуги показать, что он не понимал, что имел в виду Исин, выглядели настолько жалкими, что Чжан-младший вновь улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, конечно, не говорил...  
  
«Откуда он узнал, черт его возьми, что он мне нравится?»  
  
— А так и узнал, что прочёл твои мысли, — опустил опасливо взгляд вниз Исин.   
  
— Как это «прочёл твои мысли»? — не поверил в услышанное Чунмён.  
  
— Я телепат, Чунмён. Знаешь, что это значит?  
  
— Да ладно? Тогда докажи, — с недоверием Чунмён нахмурился и окинул взглядом Чжана младшего, который ещё больше стушевался под столь пронзительным взглядом сыщика.  
  
— Хорошо, давай, — кивнул тот.  
  
Глядя на Исина только одно пришло на ум сыщику.  
  
«Насколько совершенней красоту,  
Способно сделать истинное знанье.  
Прекрасна роза, но и розу ту  
Стократ нам украшает обонянье».  
  
— О, — удивился Исин. — Шекспир, пятьдесят четвертый сонет. Люблю Шекспира.  
  
— Он тоже мне очень нравится, — согласился Ким, а потом поинтересовался. — Многие в курсе твоего дара?  
  
— Нет, конечно. Отец, Лу Хань и ты.  
  
— Почему ты мне открылся? Не боишься, что сдам? — Чунмён приподнялся на постели и, облизнувшись, провёл подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе Исина.  
  
— Нет, не забывай, я узнал, что у тебя на уме. И, знаешь, мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, но давай подождем, когда ты поправишься, а пока... просто поцелуй меня. Я так давно ждал тебя, Ким Чунмён, ты даже не представляешь, — Исин положил ладонь за затылок инспектора и перебрал пальцами шелковистые пряди чужих волос, потеревшись носом о щеку Кима и облегченно выдыхая сырой воздух. — Чёрт, я слишком возбужден, поможешь?  
  
Чунмён опустил глаза ниже и заметил выпирающую плоть в брюках юноши. Не сказав ни слова, он расстегнул пуговицу на брюках и проскользнул рукой за пояс, обхватив рукой головку члена и проведя влажной от смазки рукой по всей длине. Исин еле слышно заскулил, упираясь лбом в плечо Кима и прикусывая слегка кожу. Его потряхивало от возбуждения. В любой момент мог вернуться отец и застать своего сына за весьма пикантной сценой, но это заводило его ещё больше. Они с Лу Ханем давно признались друг другу, что геи, именно это их и сблизило в свое время, а после они обменялись своими самыми сокровенными тайнами: Хань поделился с Исином тем, что раз в месяц превращается в чудовище, а второй, что может читать мысли и уже давно всё знал. Чжан ждал момента, что придёт тот самый человек, который неустанно приходил к нему во сне последние полтора года, а когда сегодня увидел спящего Чунмёна, то мутный образ из снов принял яркие и четкие формы лица раненного сыщика. Исин всё это время мечтал о жадных прикосновениях своего будущего возлюбленного, если, конечно, тот существовал, он сходил с ума после каждой дрочки, после чего его надежды встретить свою вторую половинку медленно таяли. Самоудовлетворение перестало приносить наслаждение. Он думал, что умрет, так и не ощутив уверенных и властных чужих рук на своем теле. Если бы Исин только знал, что один из прибывших служителей закона тот, кто ему нужен, то уже давно разложил его в своей комнате на постели, страстно моля о том, чтобы его грубо поимели. Ему надоело хранить свое тело девственным, глупо надеясь повстречать свою любовь. Да, Исин был сентиментальным и взахлеб зачитывался дамскими романчиками, пряча одну книжицу с порочным содержанием у себя в тайнике под кроватью, а ночью читал и мысленно представлял себя на месте героини, мечтая о таких же приключениях и найти героя своего романа.  
  
— Исин, — выдохнул Чунмён, понимая, что зрелище перед глазами его самого не хило возбуждало, и положил чужую руку на горячий бугорок в своих штанах.  
  
Сын лекаря сразу же сжал твердую плоть через ткань брюк, очерчивая форму и представляя себе, что когда-то этот орган окажется в нём, сразу же, как заживет рана Чунмёна. Он итак ждал его слишком долго. Не долго думая, Чжан последовал примеру руки, что ублажала его, сжав горячую плоть инспектора и выбрав тот же темп, что и Ким, стараясь кончить с ним в одно время. Исин слишком давно изнемогал по ласкам и скоропалительно излился в чужую ладонь, замечая, как капельки спермы попадают на свежесмененную повязку.   
  
Чжан-младший помог разрядке Кима наступить быстрее, сжимая пальцами твердые соски сыщика и оставляя яркий засос на ключице. Чумнён не сдержал сорвавшееся с уст красноречивое бранное словечко и, выгнувшись дугой и ощутив, как натянулись стягивающие рану нити, последовал за Исином, кончая себе на живот в непосредственной близости от перевязки.   
  
Сын лекаря опустился порхающими поцелуями с шеи на грудь Кима и, наклонившись к пупку Чунмёна, языком слизал вязкую сперму из углубления.   
  
— Ну что, выпустил пар? — хихикнул Исин, морщась от горько-солоноватого привкуса на языке.  
  
— Мне по нраву твой способ лечения, доктор Чжан, — Чунмён вытер о простынь следы спермы на своей ладони, чувствуя, как было неприятно липко у самого в штанах, но с этим он разберется утром, а сейчас его покидали силы. Его веки словно налились свинцом и хотелось непреодолимо спать.  
  
— А мне нравится мой пациент. Вы единственный, господин Ким, кого я хочу лечить подобным образом, — встал с кровати Исин и поцеловал солоноватый лоб сыщика, приобщившись к заигрываниям и ощутив шаловливую руку сыщика на своей попе.  
  
— Тогда я даже не знаю что лучше: быть здоровым или больным, — пальцы сжали ягодицу Исина.  
  
Сын лекаря задорно рассмеялся, укладывая Кима обратно на подушку и убирая покусившуюся на его пятую точку руку парня.  
  
— Отдыхай, Чунмён, тебе нужно набраться сил... для всего.  
  
И Ким не мог не послушаться своего личного лечащего врача, проваливаясь в глубокий и безмятежный сон.  
  


***

  
  
Сехун крепко сцепил свои пальцы с чужими, следуя за Лу Ханем. Он заметил, как покрылась мурашками от холода шея парня и хотел согреть его в своих объятиях. Но в этот момент было далеко не до нежности. Его беспокоило состояние друга.  
  
На месте, где он боролся с перевоплощённым в оборотня Ханем, Чунмёна не наблюдалось. Лишь только небольшая лужица крови давала понять, что старший сыщик ранее раненным лежал на земле. О подметил отпечатки чужих следов и понял, что кто-то до них нашел Кима.  
  
— Это отец, — изрек, принюхавшись, Лу Хань. Его обоняние до сих пор было чутким, как и зверя, хотя за горизонтом уже  
начало светлеть. — Скорее всего он нашёл Чунмёна и отнес к нам домой.  
  
— Тогда идем к тебе домой. Я переживаю за Мёна.  
  
— Прости меня, — на глазах Ханя вновь навернулись слезы. — Я не хотел его ранить. В теле оборотня трудно управлять эмоциями. Я действую только одним инстинктом — убивать.  
  
— Хань, здесь нет твоей вины. Это все та тварь, которая с тобой это сотворила, — Сехун сильнее сжал чужую руку и, остановившись, в успокаивающем жесте погладил растрепанные светлые волосы юноши.  
  
— Надеюсь, что всё в порядке с ним, — выдохнул в голую грудь О юноша, тут же отстраняясь. — Идем, родители вряд ли спят.  
  
Они вышли на вытоптанную многогодовыми походами охотника в лес тропинку и второпях покинули зловещее место, которое хранило в себе более страшную тайну, чем обращённый в монстра Лу Хань, но это ещё предстояло выяснить сыщикам.  
  
— Хань! — мать сразу бросилась обнимать свое дитя, покрывая плечи юноши шалью, когда парни пересекли порог дома. Её глаза блестели от слез переживания. Слишком любимым и бесценным был для женщины её родной сын.  
  
В зале горела на столе одинокая свеча. Деминг сидел, опустив в ладони лицо. Его грудь тревожно вздымалась.  
  
— Где Чунмён? — Сехуна охватило нешуточное волнение за друга: оба родителя Лу присутствовали в зале и никто не находился с раненным, если, конечно, тот пребывал в доме.  
  
— Мы с Фенгом отнесли его к лекарю домой, — ответил мужчина, убрав руки с лица, и отвел взгляд от сыщика, боясь заглянуть ему в глаза: он обманул его, скрыл преступника, и за это его ждало суровое наказание по всей строгости закона.  
  
— Надо проведать Чунмёна, — Сехун посмотрел на обнимающего госпожу Лу Ханя, а после перевел свой взгляд на главу семейства, угрожающе рыкнув и пробирая этим тоном страх до костей охотника. — С вами я поговорю потом, уважаемый.  
  
— Се, с ним все будет в порядке, поверь, — перехватил у двери сыщика Хань, сжимая на груди концы шали. — Отец Исина знает своё дело. Он и не из таких передряг людей вытаскивал и ставил на ноги. Тебе нужно хорошенько выспаться. Ты устал, я же вижу.  
  
Парень тревожным взглядом окинул серую кожу лица, потухший взгляд и ввалившиеся глаза О.   
  
— И всё же я пойду, — О переживал за состояние Кима, поэтому, превозмогая усталость, направился к домику семейства Чжан.  
  
Дверь ему открыл молодой человек, который представился сыном лекаря и сообщил, что старший сыщик в полном порядке и сейчас видит десятый сон, чего брюнет пожелал и Сехуну. Поверив парню на слово, служитель закона вернулся в домик к Лу, который ждал его внизу, уже в одежде, но в сознании Сехуна навсегда отпечатался образ юноши в его рубашке. Ни госпожи Лу, ни её мужа в зале не было.   
  
— Почему ты не спишь?  
  
— Не могу. Ждал тебя, — Лу одарил сыщика усталой улыбкой. — Как там Чунмён?  
  
— Ты был прав. С ним всё в порядке. Кажется, твой друг хорошо о нем позаботился, судя по тому, как он пытался скрыть смущение, стоило мне только назвать имя своего друга. Он в хороших руках сегодня ночью, — облегченно выпустил поток теплого воздуха Сехун.  
  
— Я рад, что он не сильно пострадал, — выдохнул сын охотника, глядя на первые лучи солнца в окне.  
  
— Ночь закончилась, настал новый день, — проследил его взгляд сыщик и оперся от усталости о дверной косяк.  
  
— Да, ты прав, это была страшная ночь... Но не самая ужасная, поверь, — горестно произнес Лу.  
  
Сехун ничего не ответил, а медленно подошёл и обнял со спины Ханя, укладывая подбородок на плечо.  
  
— Не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо, слышишь? Мы как-нибудь преодолеем это, все вместе.  
  
— Мне не страшно, Сехун. С тобой рядом я ничего не боюсь, — юноша взял руки сыщика в свои ладони и развернулся к нему лицом, внимательно смотря в глаза. — Единственное, чего я больше всего боюсь — потерять тебя.  
  
Сыщик забыл как дышать, потонув в этих прекрасных глазах, в которых будто горели звезды, еще ярче, чем на ночном небе.  
  
— Поспишь со мной? — не дожидаясь ответа, Хань утянул в сторону лестницы Сехуна, который смиренно шел за ним, поглаживая большим пальцем чужие костяшки.  
  
Лу сел на кровать, взяв за кисти Сехуна и взглядом показывая на пустое место рядом с собой рядом со стенкой. Сыщик улёгся на кровать и тут же ощутил приятную тяжесть на груди от белобрысой головы Ханя, который коротко поцеловал его в грудь, где под ребрами неистово билось сердце.  
  
— Моё отбивает не менее быстро, — Лу приложил чужую руку к своей груди. — Слышишь, Сехун? Оно бьется только ради тебя. Да, я эгоист... Мои родители отдали мне всё, а мне никто не нужен кроме тебя рядом со мной.  
  
— Хороший мой, Лу... — поцеловал свежепахнущую макушку светлых волос Сехун. — Я останусь с тобой, обещаю. И признаюсь твоим родителям. Они имеют право знать о нас.  
  
— Они и так все поняли, Се, ещё при нашей первой встрече. Мать бранила меня, зная о моей ориентации. Но я ничего не мог с собой поделать, поэтому пытался избегать тебя. Но это было сделать очень трудно. Исин сказал, что я полный идиот, раз бегаю от тебя, вместо того, чтобы ценить каждую проведённую вместе минуту. Он завидовал мне. Я понял по печали в его глазах. Как думаешь, Чунмён сможет в него влюбится?  
  
— Если Исин такой, как о нем говорил ты и его отец, то тогда он пропал сразу, как только увидел его, ведь он ещё и красив, что почему-то вы позабыли упомянуть об этом с Чжаном-старшим.  
  
— Я видел в Исине конкурента, — надул щеки Хань и попытался скрыть румянец на щеках.  
  
Сехун выдал легкий смешок.  
  
— Лу, я кроме тебя вообще никого и ничего не замечаю. Даже на работе не могу сконцентрироваться. Какие конкуренты? Не забивай свою симпатичную головку глупыми мыслями, хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо, Сехунни, — промурлыкал парень. — Мне ведь можно тебя так называть?  
  
— Тебе можно всё, — ответил О, поглаживая через тонкую ткань рубашки изгиб бедра Ханя. — А теперь спать. Добрых снов.  
  
— Добрых, — пробормотал Лу.  
  
Они оба изрядно вымотались за день, поэтому заснули практически мгновенно в крепких и согревающих объятиях друг друга.  
  


***

  
  
Сехун проснулся, когда солнце уже стояло высоко над горизонтом. Хань посапывал, свернувшись калачиком рядом и выдыхая горячо в ухо сыщика. О не смог сдержать довольной улыбки и погладил щеку старшего, заметив, как тот мило сморщил нос.   
  
Пожалуй, это было самое прекрасное утро для него. Сехун легонько поцеловал шрам на нижней губе Ханя.  
  
— Подъем, Лу... Пора вставать.  
  
— Ещё немного, — светловолосый юноша сильнее прижал колени к животу и недовольно выпятил губу.  
  
— Ты такое чудо, ЛуЛу, — хохотнул сыщик, вставая с постели и сладко потягиваясь, жмурясь от ярких солнечных лучей, заглядывающих в комнатку из маленького круглого оконца.  
  
Поборов свое желание затискать столь милого сонного юношу, Сехун вышел из маленькой и уютной комнаты сына охотника, со скрипом прикрыв за собой дверь. Он вернулся в свою, переодевшись, а затем спустился вниз, чтобы умыться. По пути он встретил госпожу Лу, которая завидев сыщика, сразу же поспешила скрыться на кухне. Но от разговора ей было не уйти. Сехуну нужны были ответы.   
  
Для начала он пошёл на пустой желудок к лекарю, проведать, как там старший сыщик. Он пришёл весьма вовремя, когда сын Фенга и Чунмён обедали в гостиной. Сехун не смог сдержать хитрой ухмылки, когда заметил как услужлив был Исин с Кимом, и как тот обескураживающе улыбался в ответ.   
  
Чунмён встал и осторожно обнял друга, зашипев от тягучей боли в боку, когда Сехун крепко сжал его в своих объятиях.  
  
— Хей, осторожнее, я ранен, не забывай.  
  
— О да, твоё сердце тоже ранено? — прошептал в ухо другу О, кивая в сторону накрывающего второму сыщику стол Исина.  
  
— Возможно и так, — отозвался Мён. — Я рад, что ты цел и невредим. Как так получилось, ведь оборотень тебя утащил с собой в лес?  
  
Послышался звон от разбившейся о пол тарелки. И сыщики перевели свой взгляд на сына лекаря, который тут же нагнулся и стал собирать полотенцем осколки.   
  
— Разве он не сказал тебе? — хмыкнул Сехун.  
  
— Исин? — удивленно приподнял брови Чунмён, глядя на напряженные мышцы рук Чжана-мадшего.  
  
— Раз Сехуну Хань решил открыть свой секрет, что, по сути дела, неудивительно, то и ты должен узнать его тайну, — выкинул остатки разбитой тарелки Исин и повернулся к Чунмёну лицом, сжав губы в тонкую полоску. — Сын охотника и мой дорожайший друг каждый месяц перевоплощается в оборотня. Он плохо помнит, что происходит, когда его разум заточен в оболочке зверя, поэтому только сам ничего не может рассказать. Я пытался узнать у родителей Ханя, но те даже глубоко в своем сознании прячут ответы на мои вопросы.  
  
— Сознании? О чем он толкует? — присел на стул Сехун.  
  
— Исин умеет читать чужие мысли, — ответил за парня старший сыщик.  
  
— Что? Серьёзно? — открыл рот О, переводя взгляд со своего друга и обратно, пытаясь найти подвох и расценить слова Кима, как шутку, но лицо того излучало полную серьезность.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Исин. — Только об этом не должен узнать никто другой, даже родители Лу.  
  
— Становится всё интереснее и интереснее, — промолвил, почесав затылок, Сехун.  
  
Его желудок вместе с тем выдал жалобную просьбу пополнить его пустоту и парень решил отложить разговор на потом, сначала позаботившись о своем голоде.   
  
Исин придерживал Чунмёна за руку, когда они втроем вместе с Сехуном шли в домик охотника. Сыщики не захотели тянуть быка за рога и наконец разобраться со всем, что творилось в деревне, и найти ответы на свои вопросы.  
  
Ким расположился в зале, за столом. Госпожа Лу озадачено посмотрела на сына лекаря, который не покинул дома, а присел рядом на стул со старшим сыщиком.   
  
— Где Хань? — Сехун заметил, что сына Мингю не наблюдалось ни на кухне, ни во дворе.  
  
— Он пошёл в стойло к лошадям. Скоро вернётся, — ответила женщина, совершая маленькие шаги в сторону лестницы.  
  
— Присаживайтесь за стол. Нам есть, что обсудить, Вам не кажется? — постучал по крышке стола пальцами Сехун.  
  
Госпожа Лу нервно сглотнула сухой ком в горле и, нащупав рукой стул позади себя, села, смяв руками фартук.  
  
В это мгновение входная дверь открылась и вошли Хань с отцом, который приметил сына, ухаживающего за одним из коней городских служителей закона и помог насыпать из мешка зерно в кормушку.  
  
— Как раз вовремя, — учтиво поклонился О главе семейства Лу и его взгляд сразу загорелся, стоило только посмотреть на светлое лицо Ханя.  
  
Блондин усадил отца рядом с матерью, а сам остался стоять позади обоих, положив руки на плечи женщины.  
  
— Думаю, вам есть что нам рассказать, — сложил руки вместе Чунмён.  
  
— Вы уже узнали больше, чем нужно. Большего Вам знать не полагается, — гордо поднял голову Деминг, но тут же вздрогнул, встретившись взглядом с злыми искорками в глазах младшего сыщика.  
  
— Расскажите нам, наконец, правду! — разозлился Сехун, стукнув кулаком по столу, отчего раздался жалобный звон стоящей на нем посуды.  
  
Мингю переглянулась с Демингом. И тот кивнул в знак согласия.  
  
— Эта история началась давным-давно, ещё до появления Лу Ханя, — начала женщина. — Мы с Демингом не могли иметь детей. В деревню мы перебрались спустя полтора года после свадьбы. Прошло восемь лет, но никакие высшие силы не смилостивились над нами, послав ребеночка, о котором мы так долго мечтали. Мы знали легенду о творящем чудеса лесном духе. Хотя идея могла показаться полностью абсурдной, но это была последняя надежда заиметь дитя, поэтому мы откинули сомнения в сторону и ушли в самую чащу леса молить духа послать нам ребенка. Сначала мы долго блуждали, сумерки сгущались, а когда пришла ночь, поняли, что не можем найти дороги назад. Казалось, что деревья затеяли с нами свою веселую игру. Мы медленно сходили с ума. Когда же перед нами возникла статная женщина с прямыми рыжими волосами, то мы подумали, что это очередной мираж, но нет. Она заговорила и пообещала нам, что у нас будет ребенок, мальчик, если мы согласимся, что тот после своего шестнадцатилетия тот будет девять лет служить ей. Тогда мы не знали, как будет страдать наш ребенок, но подписали договор, скрепив его кровью. Когда Ханю исполнилось шестнадцать, то мы осознали, что натворили, когда нашли мальчика голым в сарае. Он весь был в крови и ничего не помнил. Мы приняли судьбу такой, какая она была. Завтра день рождение Ханя, а, значит, проклятие снимется и наш мальчик будет свободен и сможет жить, как все юноши его возраста.  
  
Когда Мингю закончила свой рассказ, в зале наступила нерушимая тишина. Сыщики постарались в голове переварить слова женщины. Исин перебирал каштановыми прядями на затылке Кима, чтобы поспособствовать мыслительному процессу, но, кажется, только больше мешал.  
  
— Вы же понимаете, что по закону я должен вас арестовать и отправить в заключение? — наконец прервал молчание Сехун.  
  
Охотник понуро опустил голову, сжимая пальцами свои колени. Он знал это и раньше.  
  
— Но я не могу этого сделать потому, что сделаю больно тому, кого люблю, — младший сыщик посмотрел на Ханя и заметил благодарную улыбку на лице блондина. — Мы с Чунмёном замнём это дело и сошлёмся на том, что всё лишь россказни жителей близлежащего городка, так ведь, Мён?  
  
Он вопрошающе посмотрел на своего друга и тот согласно кивнул.  
  
— Да, пошлём королеве письмо, что ничего необычного не нашли. Закончим на этом наше расследование, — подытожил Ким, ощущая, как нежно указательный и средний пальцы Исина прошлись вдоль шеи, задевая кончиками воротник рубашки.  
  
«Ради счастья дорогих мне людей я согласен на эту маленькую ложь».  
  
«Придёт время, и я вознагражу тебя за это», — внезапно в голове Мёна раздался спокойный голос Исина и тот восхищённо посмотрел на своего парня (?).  
  
— Спасибо вам огромное, — заслезились глаза от радости Деминга, а мать Ханя расплакалась, целуя руки сына.  
  
День подошёл к концу довольно быстро, так как Сехун пробудился в послеобеденный час. Сын лекаря предложил устроить небольшое застолье, но Хань отказался, мотивируя это тем, что завтра все вместе они отпразднуют его день рождения. Поэтому в итоге ужин перенесли на улицу. Родители блондина оставили молодых людей пообщаться с друг другом наедине позади домика, где те разожгли костер. Они уселись вокруг огня, положив под себя покрывала, и взяли в руки веточки, на которых был нанизан картофель. Юноши сидели и вертели ветки над пламенем, смотря на то, как чернела кожица.   
  
Впервые на душе было беззаботно и спокойно. А ещё чувствовать себя рядом с тем, кто занял значительную часть мыслей и сердца — настоящее редкое счастье.   
  
Исин что-то шептал на ухо Чунмёна, который, к удивлению Сехуна, смущался и краснел, как девушка от знаков внимания своего кавалера. Он был рад, что его друг нашёл, как и он, свою половнику.   
  
— Мы пойдем, — после поедания горячей картошки произнес Чжан, помогая Чунмёну подняться и беря после под руку инспектора.  
  
— Мы с Исином ещё немного погуляем по деревне, а после зайдем к нему домой, чтобы он познакомил меня со своим отцом, — ответил на озадаченное выражение лица друга Чунмён.  
  
— Разве он тебя не знает? — промолвил Сехун, глядя на удаляющиеся силуэты парней и замечая покрасневшие уши Кима.  
  
— Се, он хочет его представить господину Чжану, как своего возлюбленного, — положил на плечо сыщика свою голову Хань.  
  
— О! — пораженно воскликнул Сехун. — Не могу поверить, что Чунмён созрел для серьезных отношений. Обычно это были романы-однодневки, а тут... Ай!  
  
Он ощутил тычок острого локтя Лу у себя под ребрами.  
  
— Эй, это Исин, мой друг, не забывай. Если бы Ким так гнусно с ним поступил, то я бы выгнал тебя из дома и больше никогда бы не захотел иметь с тобой дело!  
  
— Извини, Лу. Чунмён честный и правильный парень. Просто на его пути попадались одни легкодоступные продажные мальчики, которых в нём привлекало только положение. Чунмён не беден. У него хорошее состояние. Его родители купцы. Он именно им отослал сегодня с гонцом письмо. Чета Кимов владеет парой кораблей. Его двоюродный брат, Ким Чондэ, — капитан на самом большом судне.  
  
— Ох, Исину повезло, — обрадовался за друга Хань.  
  
— К сожалению, я не могу дать тебе многого, Лу. Я вырос в приюте, но с детства привык работать и знаю цену каждой капельки пота. У меня есть только небольшой каменный домик рядом со дворцом и все.  
  
— Все хорошо, Сехун, — погладил юношу по спине старший. — Помнишь, я же тебе говорил, что мне ничего не нужно, лишь бы я всегда смог дотянуться рукой до тебя и понять, что ты здесь, рядом со мной.  
  
— Хань, — слова юноши тронули сыщика, проникая в самое нутро сердца и заставляя то разойтись в бешеном ритме. — Можно я поцелую тебя?  
  
— Не-а, — мотнул головой вставая с покрывала Хань. — Сначала поймай меня, мистер детектив.  
  
Задорно смеясь, он забежал в дом и, показав язык О, закрыл за собой дверь. Сыщик оторвал свою пятую точку с нагретого места и побежал следом за блондином, перехватывая его за талию на лестнице. Он прикусил легонько затылок и почувствовал замершего в его руках старшего. Сехун лизнул место укуса и подул на влажный след, подметив, как прерывисто втянул в нос воздух Хань.  
  
— Ты... поймал меня, — Лу положил свои ладони на чужие руки, пытаясь выбраться из объятий со спины и ощущая дрожь во всем теле от приятного прикосновения чужого языка.  
  
— Я же служитель закона, Хань, поэтому должен быть в отличной физической форме и иметь хорошую реакцию.  
  
— Да? Тогда я хочу в этом удостовериться лично, — сын охотника схватил сыщика за руку и затолкал в свою комнату, что шла первой на втором этаже домика, опрокидывая удивленного парня на кровать и усаживаясь сверху, не давая О шанса по-быстрому покинуть комнату, пока он еще мог себя держать в руках.   
  
— Хань, это плохая идея, — Сехун не отрывал взгляда от бушующего штормового океана глаз Ханя.  
  
— Нет, Сехун. Если не сейчас, то когда? Кто знает, что нас ждет завтра? — он стянул с себя тунику, открывая вид на светлую кожу, похожую на тонкий, искрящийся лунный свет за окном.  
  
Сыщик восторженно приоткрыл рот и судорожно выдохнул.  
  
— Мы друг друга от силы три дня знаем, Лу. Это уже достаточно весомая причина.  
  
— Ну и что, — старший был похожим в этот момент на маленького капризного ребенка, выпятивший губы и сжимавший кулачки на рубашке О. — У меня завтра, а точнее уже сегодня, день рождения. Я хочу получить свой самый желанный подарок.  
  
Он был просто очаровательным, поэтому Сехуну трудно было удержаться от соблазна, но он постарался не идти на поводу неразумных желаний старшего.  
  
— Лу, нет...  
  
Хань заткнул сыщика настойчивым поцелуем, против которого тот был бессилен и всё желание сопротивляться улетели прочь. Существовали только он и парень, который заставил его поверить в то, что существует в мире нечто большее, чем просто влечение. Хань смог пленить его и забрать сердце с тех пор, как их глаза встретились впервые.   
  
Сехун пальцами крепче сжал через тонкую ткань хлопчатобумажных штанов бедра Лу Ханя и послал куда подальше мысли о том, что ситуация была крайне неправильной, переворачиваясь и перекладывая старшего спиной на простынь. Он внимательно посмотрел в глаза Ханя и, еле коснувшись мягких губ блондина, произнёс:  
  
— Это последний шанс взять свои слова обратно, Лу.  
  
Хань приподнял голову, оставив легкий поцелуй на потрескивавших губах сыщика, и обнял его за шею.  
  
— Прошу, Сехун, сделай меня своим сегодня ночью. Я хочу принадлежать тебе, пожалуйста.  
  
Пути обратно не было. Их губы сплелись в сладострастном поцелуе.


	3. Падение в Небо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я отделила постельную сцену, чтобы те, кто не любит читать подобное, могли пройти с миром мимо этой части и продолжить читать с последующей :3

**Ludovico Einaudi – Love Is A Mystery**

  
  
  
Лу нетерпеливо застонал в поцелуй, руками сминая и утягивая наверх ткань рубашки Сехуна, и окольцевал ногами бедра возлюбленного, потеревшись полувозбужденной плотью через тонкий слой одежды о чужой живот, чувствуя, как напряжен был Сехун, будто в тот момент он находился в раздумьях: стоит ли ему продолжить или, пока не поздно, сделать шаг назад и хорошенько все обдумать. Но Хань не намерен был отступать, приподняв свои бедра выше, он стал толкаться навстречу, круговыми движениями имитируя занятие любовью. Он знал, что испытывал именно это чувство. Оно поглотило всё его сознание, заставив в животе порхать экзотические бабочки, а душу вознестись во влажный воздух тёплой ночи к тем самым звездам, которые казались столь прекрасными в своем загадочном далеком свете, а родинки на теле Сехуна стали новой звездной картой для Лу, который старался поймать губами каждую маленькую тёмную «звездочку» на ней. Его губы изучали чужое тело, его мускусный, пряный запах, твердость мышц и гладкость кожи. Ханю было несказанно приятно вести своими руками по широкой спине, чувствуя, как перекатываются стальные мышцы под его пальцами. Он прикусил губу, прогибаясь в спине сильнее и желая ощутить большего. Ему нужно было больше Сехуна.   
  
— Не так быстро, милый, — О взял в руки круглое кукольное личико Ханя, одарив порхающими поцелуями веки, щёки, скулы, губы и курносый нос. — Сегодня особенная ночь, нам некуда торопиться. Как и хорошее вино, я буду смаковать тебя медленно и чувственно.  
  
Губы Сехуна спустились ниже к алебастровой шее, оставляя поцелуи вперемешку с кровавыми засосами, отчего Лу под ним откинул назад светловолосую голову и рвано задышал. Стоило ему прикрыть глаза, как ощущения тёплых влажных губ и горячих рук усилились в стократ.  
  
Как и думал О, глядя на это тело прошлой ночью, кожа Ханя была сладка на вкус, словно жженная карамель, и гладкая, как самый дорогой шёлк королей. Он готов был просто наслаждаться ей, лаская руками и губами и оставляя свои следы любви. Сехун пальцами пересчитал каждое выпирающее ребро на грудной клетке, втянул в рот кожу чуть ниже пупка, получая сдавленные стоны Лу в ответ. Чтобы не пугать старшего, сыщик выводил языком на косточках таза причудливые узоры, расслабляя и одновременно стягивая руками с парня нижнюю часть гардероба.   
  
Тело Ханя покрылось гусиной кожей от дуновения ветра в приоткрытом окне, которое холодило пылающую от поцелуев кожу. Он облегчённо выдохнул, когда рубашка Се оказалась на полу, а его ладони поглаживали крепкую мужскую спину. Блондин набрался наглости просунуть ладони под кромку штанов сыщика и сжать половинки попы, выдавая похожий на кошачье мяуканье стон. Хотелось, чтобы младший побыстрее стянул со своего тела эту ненужную вещицу и дал, наконец, в полном объеме собой полюбоваться. Ему было слишком хорошо и идеально под Сехуном. Заслуживал ли он такого парня, как он? В его душу закралось сомнение и младший, будто почувствовав это, приподнялся над Лу и, пройдясь ладонями по бокам юноши, пристально посмотрел в глаза.  
  
— Нет никого лучше тебя, ЛуЛу.  
  
Он пылко прильнул к чужим губам, пытаясь через поцелуй передать половину своей души и тех самых чувств, что испытывал только к Ханю. Его сердце разошлось в безумном ритме и сердце парня под ним так же дико билось, когда их языки встретились и горячо приняли друг друга в свои собственные объятия.   
  
Сехун оторвался от губ юноши. Его руки поползли вниз по взмокшему от волнения телу любовника. Он касался подушечками больших пальцев затвердевших вершин сосков старшего, перекатывал их между средним и указательным и поддевал ногтями, получив взамен след от укуса на левом плече. Он ощущал то, как Лу тянулся к нему всем своим существом, отрываясь и разрешая погружаться на дно сладострастного блаженства.   
  
Как же Ханю не хватало этой нежной страсти, в которую хотелось полностью окунуться, броситься словно в омут с головой и раствориться, пребывая навсегда в этом океане бескрайнего удовольствия.   
  
Сехун спустил свои штаны, бросая на них сверху кальсоны, и толкнулся вперед, показывая и чувствуя ответное возбуждение твердой плоти Ханя. Они одновременно протяжно замычали, стоило только горячим и пульсирующим органам встретиться друг с другом.   
  
Старший качнул бедрами раз, другой, понимая, что его это неимоверно распаляло, и ему хотелось как можно скорее удовлетворить свои потребности, оказаться за гранью и ощутить, как электрические импульсы проносятся по всему телу. Его кровь, казалось, буквально превратилась в кипящую лаву и его сжигало изнутри от слишком губительного блаженства.  
  
— Ох, нет, нет, Лу, — выдал короткий смешок Сехун, перехватывая эпицентр возбуждения Ханя у основания и ощущая неудовлетворенное дыхание старшего на своей щеке. — Слишком рано.  
  
Лу сжал пальцы на ногах и разочарованно заскулил, прикусив нижнюю губу и почувствовав металлический вкус крови: он слишком сильно впился своими зубами в тонкую кожу.  
  
Сехун облизал два пальца, смачивая их слюной и неотрывно смотрел на старшего, внимательно подмечая каждое изменение в лице возлюбленного, затем он провел ими по всей длине плоти, смешивая с естественной смазкой и делая Ханя ещё более чувствительным к каждому движению. Холодный воздух заставлял слюну слишком быстро высыхать под напором горячей ладони Сехуна, из-за чего Лу чувствовал волны болезненного наслаждения и, неосознанно твердил о том, чтобы Се дал ему кончить. Сыщик либо был чертовым садистом, либо ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Хань слизывал языком капельки пота над губой и постоянно хмурил брови, когда большой палец касался головки.  
  
— Се, у меня это впервые...  
  
— У меня тоже, мой хороший. С парнем, — уточнил младший, касаясь смоченными слюной пальцами сморщенного ануса Лу. — Поэтому сегодня для нас обоих многое впервые.  
  
— Сехун, — выдохнул Хань, чувствуя проникновения пальца. — Мне страшно.  
  
— Не бойся. Просто расслабься и доверься своим ощущениям. Здесь не нужно думать, — чмокнул в мокрый от волнения лоб старшего О, продолжая медленно растягивать пальцами Лу.  
  
— Боги, ты так сжимаешь меня, Хань... Я же порву тебя. Слюна — самая неподходящая для первого раза вещь. У тебя есть что-то подходящее?  
  
Блондин не стал интересоваться, откуда Сехун так хорошо разбирается в том, чем именно его нужно растягивать. Чтобы первый раз прошел менее болезненно и более приятно, а лишь повернул голову в бок и стал искать что-то, что могло им поспособствовать в важном процессе, от которого зависело сколько именно наслаждения получит Хань во время секса.  
  
— Масло для тела подойдет? — Лу ткнул указательным пальцем на маленький деревянный столик у окна, на котором стоял маленький стеклянный флакон с янтарной жидкостью.  
  
— Отлично, — тень Сехуна исчезла над старшим, тот поднялся с постели и взял масло.  
  
Хань опустился вдоль голой спины сыщика и восхищённо охнул: хорошо развитые широкие плечи, суженная к талии фигура, представляющая собой перевернутый треугольник, пара темных родинок на ягодичных мышцах, стройные длинные ноги, покрытые легким волосяным покровом, натренированные икры, кричащие о том, что Сехун хороший бегун...  
  
— Так нравится, что ты видишь? — Сехун развернулся передом к старшему и приподнял один уголок рта в хитрой усмешке.  
  
Лу лишь продолжал пялиться и пожирать глазами грудь, выступающие кубики пресса, выпирающие кости таза, тёмный треугольник волос в паховой области и то, что должно было превознести его на вершину блаженства, указывающее точно на него с капелькой смазки на кончике.  
  
— Можешь не говорить. Твой взгляд намного красноречивее слов, — Сехун вернулся на постель к старшему, приподнимая ноги Лу. От смущения тот прикрыл руками лицо.  
  
Сыщик вылил на ладонь масло и вновь проскользнул пальцами в желанное тело. Он раздражал подушечками набухшую железу, заставляя Ханя разойтись в более пошлых и протяжных стонах.   
  
Лу стыдился этих звуков и боялся, что его родители смогут услышать их, поэтому прикусил ребро ладони и зажмурил глаза, постоянно видя в темноте вспышки света, когда сыщик давил на заветную простату. Сехун убрал руку ото рта Ханя, облизывая языком слюну с кончиков губ и негодующе смотря на отпечаток зубов на мраморной коже сына охотника.  
  
— Хань-хён, не стесняйся этого. Твои стоны упоительны для моих ушей, они действуют, как мята на кошку. Сейчас ты выглядишь просто потрясающе, — присвистнул О.  
  
И он был прав: в агонии страсти щеки Лу покрылись здоровым цветом наливных яблок, глаза блестели агатом, губы ярко горели гранатом, пшеничного оттенка волосы волнами разметались по подушке. Хань излучал сияние и собрал в себе все нотки божественного летнего сада, являясь самой большой усладой для глаз и губ Сехуна.   
  
Старший цеплялся за плечи сыщика, пытаясь почувствовать себя увереннее, и двигал тазом вперед, доказывая полное доверие Сехуну, когда пальцы раздвигались и кружили внутри него, дразня и заставляя насаживаться на них самостоятельно.  
  
В какой-то момент сыщику стало неимоверно трудно сдерживать себя, даря удовольствие только Лу. Ему хотелось насладиться близостью со старшим и ощутить, что тот полностью его. Сехун подготовил себя маслом, подметив, как, прикусив нижнюю губу, за ним внимательно наблюдал Хань, и после осторожно толкнулся вперед. Эти ощущения будоражили рассудок Сехуна. Узкий, горячий, жадно обхватывающий его Хань лишал всякого рассудка.   
  
Сын охотника прижался вплотную всем телом к младшему и понял, насколько учащенно билось сердце парня. Он был столь же взволнован, как и сам Лу, и боялся причинить боль своему партнеру своим немаленьким размером. Хань постоянно сглатывал вязкую слюну и пытался дышать через нос, что с трудом удавалась, поэтому он старался поймать воздух ртом, носом утыкаясь в грудь Се и раздражая кожу возле темно-золотистого соска приятным теплом дыхания.  
  
— Ещё чуть-чуть, Лу, — успокаивал любовника сыщик, сильнее надавливая на заднюю часть колена и медленно погружаясь глубже, до основания.  
  
Стук сердца Ханя отдавался в гладких стенках прохода и неосознанно старший сжимал Сехуна сильнее, заставляя О видеть перед глазами звездочки и играя со сдержанностью парня в опасную игру. Лу тихо захныкал, стараясь отвлечься от неприятных ощущений, которые возникали от напора эрегированной плоти на стенки его прохода.  
  
Тихое «Прости» сорвалось с губ младшего, когда он начал размеренно двигаться, отчего Хань зашипел в плечо и сильнее надавил пальцами на лопатки Сехуна. Лу плавился и терял рассудок от противоречивых ощущений, которые разрывали его напополам; боль смешалась с наслаждением. Горячий твердый член внутри него пробудил в Хане совсем другого зверя, голодного до плотских утех. Он позабыл о своей зажатости, подаваясь навстречу и обнимая ногами талию сыщика. Сехун поменял позу, но та оказалась не слишком удобной: его удерживающие ноги старшего под коленями руки постоянно скользили из-за масла, поэтому в итоге пятки Ханя уперлись в плечи О, который, согнув старшего практически напополам и придавив сильнее к матрасу, наклонился ниже, втянув в рот многострадальную нижнюю губу Лу, посасывая её и рыча при каждом особенно размашистом толчке.  
  
Нежность уступала горячей лаве желания. Сехун ускорился, с шлепками резко толкаясь в разморенное ласками тело. Лу ловил ртом воздух и мычал от безумного напряжения между ног. Он не постыдился проникнуть рукой между телами и взять в руку свою требующую внимания плоть. О крепко обхватил одной рукой ноги сына охотника и, блаженно прикрыв глаза, с напором вбивался в любовника, откинув назад голову. Хань сквозь прикрытые глаза мутным от желания зрением смотрел на то, как двигался кадык на шее младшего, ему так хотелось лизнуть его, но поза и быстрый темп, на который перешел сыщик, не давали ему осуществить желаемое.   
  
— Хань, — прохрипел Сехун. — Это божественно... Хань!  
  
По миллиметру они сгорали, сгорали вместе в своем собственном мире, на своей собственной ярчайшей во вселенной звезде.   
  
Но всему когда-то приходит конец, звезды становятся сверхновыми, взрываясь и вспыхивая ещё ослепительнее, поэтому надолго старшего не хватило. От долгожданного оргазма его тело судорожно затряслось в агонии страсти, и он почувствовал, как семя разливалось на его груди, марая пальцы, его и О.   
  
Сехун осознал, что Хань на пределе, когда стенки прохода блондина завибрировали, но он ещё не подошёл к своему пику, его тело жаждало большего, поэтому О перевернул отходившего от пережитого оргазма Лу на живот, надавил на талию, чуть выше копчика, приказывая прогнуться. Старший податливо выполнял всё, о чём его просил в тот момент Сехун, поэтому послушно встал на четвереньки и выпятил попу. От такого зрелища сыщик на короткое время подзавис, гулко сглатывая, а после вновь вошёл в гибкое тело, касаясь губами блестящей от пота спины и ведя языком между лопаток, отчего Хань захныкал и упал лицом в подушку, сжимая руками до побеления простынь.  
  
Сехун подался вперед, ощущая, как Хань его жадно засасывал. Через пару резких толчков с громкими шлепками тел друг о друга сыщик не выдержал, кончая в парня, но продолжил двигаться в нем, даже когда его плоть обмякла, подмечая, как густая белесая сперма вытекает из Лу и капает на простынь. Наконец он вышел из любовника, с поцелуями поднимаясь по спине к затылку.   
  
— Бесподобен... ЛуЛу... — горячий шепот пробил до мурашек Ханя.  
  
Отдышавшись, тот перевернулся на спину, запустив липкие пальцы в тёмные волосы Сехуна, и надавил на голову, заставив опуститься и поцеловать его томно и мокро в губы.  
  
— Это было восхитительно... И именинник хочет ещё, — признался между поцелуями Лу, положив ладонь Сехуна на свой вновь окрепший орган.  
  
В ту секунду его мало заботило, что О мог посчитать его ненасытным и бесстыдным. Ему до чертиков понравилось ощущать в себе Се и быть ведомым в постели.   
  
— И я не в праве ему отказать, — легкая улыбка тронула губы сыщика, который вновь атаковал тело старшего ласками своих рук и мимолетными поцелуями.  
  
Парни не могли оторваться друг от друга практически до самого восхода солнца, оставляя на телах любовника всё больше красных меток и отпечатков пальцев. Только когда уже было трудно шевелить пальцами на руках и ногах, они заснули, сплетя руки и ноги вместе. И в царстве Морфея они вновь нашли друг друга. 


	4. Башня заколдованного леса

**The Phantoms – Into the Darkness**

  
  
  
Лу Хань встал пораньше, хотя ощущал боль во всем теле, особенно там, где ночью они становились одним целым с Сехуном. От одной мысли о парне на душе разливалось приятное тепло и переполняло необъятное чувство эйфории. Вознамерившись приготовить тёплую ванну для своего возлюбленного, чтобы потом поплескаться в ней вместе, юноша встал с постели, морщась от неприятного покалывания между половинками попы, и, нацепив одну тунику, вышел из комнаты. Погода стояла отличная. День его рождения начался прекрасно и солнечно. Его мать готовила праздничный пирог, поэтому в доме и за его пределами пахло ежевикой, кусты которой росли за домом возле сарая. На крыльце Хань сладко потянулся и, взяв два ведерка, поспешил к колодцу.  
  
Он опустил пустое железное ведро и, когда то набралось водой, стал медленно его поднимать. Вдруг механизм заело. Лу, пыхтя, приложил больше силы, но безрезультатно. Он заглянул в каменную темноту, чтобы узнать в чем же дело, но в мгновение ока веревка обернулась вокруг его руки, а черная огромная тень накрыла голову и спину юноши, утягивая за собой в колодец. Хань не смог издать и звука из-за того, что его рот плотно обхватила тёмная ладонь тени. Деревянный ворот закрутился, разматывая веревку, и парень исчез внутри отверстия.   
  
Прошло время, Мингю вышла во двор, чтобы спросить у Ханя с чем делать главное блюдо, но юношу не обнаружила. Только одиноко покачивающееся на боку ведерко рядом с колодцем. Она сразу же с криками бросилась в дом, будить служителей закона, зная, что её сын не мог никуда отправиться, следовательно, произошло что-то непредвиденное.   
  
Женщина очень удивилась, когда не нашла служителей закона в выделенных им покоях, а обнаружила пытающего разлепить глаза, сидя на постели её сына Сехуна, который был обернут одеялом, скрывая свою наготу. Как же стремительно у него с Ханем развивались отношения, а она даже и не услышала ночью каких-то подозрительных звуков со второго этажа.   
  
— Господин О...  
  
— Сехун, прошу вас, просто Сехун, — прочистил горло сыщик, поднимаясь с постели.  
  
— Мой сын пропал. Он пошёл набирать воду и исчез.  
  
— Что? Как пропал? — Сехун резко поднялся, придерживая одеяло на своей талии.  
  
— Не знаю. Я пришла... а его нет, — в уголках глаз Мингю стали собираться слезы отчаяния. — Я не знаю, что делать. Деминг ушел.  
  
— Может, он пошёл с ним? — выдал предположение О, натягивая одеяло выше и смущаясь положению, в котором его застала мать Лу, еще и в комнате своего сына. Понятное дело, чем они с ним занимались этой ночью.   
  
— На нём одна туника и кальсоны. Вряд ли бы он в таком виде пошёл в лес, — паника охватило сердце матери Ханя.  
  
— Я сейчас, переоденусь. Спуститесь вниз и ждите меня, — попросил женщину О, ободряюще касаясь плеча, и после сразу же пулей бросился в свою комнату натягивать на свое нагое тело чистую одежду.  
  
У сыщика сперло дыхание, когда Ханя не было ни в доме, ни в сарае, ни с лошадьми, ни на заднем дворике дома. Оставленное ведро в колодце и лежавшее подле второе твердили о том, что парня оторвали от его занятия, а после... Сехун боялся даже подумать, что сделали с его возлюбленным. Всё его тело пронизывали тончайшие нити напряжения, которые вибрировали от каждой мысли, что Хань в опасности. Служитель закона видел внутренние метания матери, переживавшей за своего ребенка, но не мог никак её успокоить, последовав за ней в дом.  
  
— Я не вынесу, если с моим драгоценным чадом что-то случилось, — Мингю вытерла фартуком вспотевшее лицо. Её руки и губы дрожали, а тело шатало из стороны в сторону, поэтому сыщик приобнял женщину за плечи, подарив крепкую живую опору.  
  
— Мингю, дорогая? - входная дверь с грохотом отворилась, являя взорам матери Ханя и Се большой силуэт в дверях главы семейства Лу.  
  
Мужчина нёс на плече тушки убитых зайцев. Заметив озадаченного Сехуна и рядом с ним свою жену, глаза которой были красными от слез, он сразу же поинтересовался, бросая тушки на стол и подойдя к жене ближе.  
  
— В чём дело, почему вы выглядите столь шокировано? Что стряслось? Дорогая, на тебе лица нет. Бела,словно мука! — Деминг заключил Мингю в свои объятия, будто укачивая и стараясь успокоить.  
  
— Хань исчез. Его нигде нет, — госпожа Лу рассказала своему мужу о безрезультатных поисках и тот опроверг предположение, что парень находился с ним в лесу или приходил во время охоты.  
  
— Я позову Чунмёна, — кивнул родителям Ханя Сехун, выйдя торопливой походкой из дома, на что получил удивленный взгляд Мингю.  
  
— Но он не ночевал у нас в...  
  
— Я знаю, где его можно найти, — прервал женщину Сехун, поспешив найти друга и рассказать о сложившейся ситуации.  
  


***

  
  
Как парень и предполагал, своего старшего коллегу он нашёл в доме лекаря. Се лелеял последние надежды, что Хань мог пойти к Исину, но того не наблюдалось в гостях лучшего друга, поэтому он поспешил поделиться своим волнением с Кимом.  
  
— Собирайся, мы пойдем искать с Демингом Ханя в лесу. Это единственное место, куда он мог уйти. Я вдруг вспомнил, что был одурманен чьи-то голосом, который и привёл меня в лес ночью прямо к обращенному Ханю. Возможно, в этот раз жертвой стал Лу, — произнёс младший сыщик, когда они возвращались по узкой дорожке обратно к домику семейства Лу.  
  
— Это очень странно... Как такое могло произойти? Почему оставил его без присмотра? — возмутился Чунмён.  
  
— Я ничего сам не понимаю, — опустил голову Сехун и взлохматил свои каштановые волосы.  
  
— Прости, Сехун, но я могу прочесть мысли людей только в том случае, если они в непосредственной от меня близости. Хань где-то далеко, поэтому мои способности бесполезны. Мне очень жаль, — извинился Исин, шедший рядом под руку с Кимом.  
  
— Тебе не за что извиняться. Это чисто моя вина. Я не должен был оставлять Ханя одного, — понуро ответил О.  
  
— Эй, взбодрись, друг! — дёрнул за плечо младшего Чунмён. — Всё хорошо будет. Найдем мы твоего Ханя, и заживете душа в душу с ним.  
  
— Как же я хочу, чтобы ты оказался прав, Мён, — попытался выдать улыбку О.  
  
Вместе с Демингом служители закона немедля решили пойти на поиски парня в лес. Исин настоял на свой помощи. Хань был его лучшим другом и он не мог сидеть сложа руки, дожидаясь возвращения сыщиков. Была ещё одна причина, но о ней он решил умолчать. Он волновался и за Чунмёна тоже. Двух близких людей — этого бы Чжан-младший не выдержал.   
  
Когда охотник с парнями уже направился в сторону лесной тропинки, то они услышали возглас позади себя.  
  
— Я же вас предупреждал! Предупреждал... Теперь уже ничего не исправишь! Она страшно зла! — этот голос показался сыщикам знакомым и они разом развернулись.  
  
Перед ними стоял, сжимая от негодования кулаки, тот самый рыжеволосый парень.  
  
— Колодец — её зеркало, портал. Через него она следила за ним. Слишком многое стало известно чужакам, поэтому она решила, что семья Лу должна лишиться самого дорогого, что у неё есть — сына, — продолжил юноша, глядя на служителей закона.  
  
— Да кто ты черт тебя побери такой!? — Сехуну надоела вся эта скрытность. За последние сутки его заставили удивиться многие вещи, от которых голова шла кругом и начинала дымиться от переизбытка информации поистине невероятного содержания.  
  
— Меня зовут Ким Минсок и я внук Ким Монкут, ведьмы этого заколдованного леса, — рыжеволосый кивнул в сторону леса.  
  
— Это шутка такая, да? — не поверил словам парня старший сыщик.  
  
— Если бы это была только шутка, то вы не представляете, насколько тогда я был бы счастлив, — горестно заметил Минсок.  
  
— Она убьёт Ханя? — ужаснулась Мингю.  
  
— Скорее всего. Она пользовалась им на протяжении девяти лет. Он доставлял ей кровь оленей, чтобы моя бабушка смогла вернуть себе молодость былых лет и оставаться всегда юной.  
  
— Так вот как объясняется столь медленное разложение трупов? На них воздействовали колдовством! А я ломал над этим голову! — щелкнул пальцами Сехун, сделав мысленно галочку рядом с нерешенной до сих пор задачкой.  
  
— Я убью тебя, ведьмино отродье! — прорычал Деминг, бросаясь на Минсока, но Чунмён остановил его.  
  
— Погодите. Если он сюда пришел и поведал нам о ведьме, то, возможно, он...  
  
— Да, хочу помочь! — согласно кивнул парень. — Простите меня. Вы в праве ненавидеть, но я столь же ненавистен моей бабушке, как и вы ей. Я хочу показать вам дорогу.  
  
— Стоит ли нам тебе доверять? — сплюнул на землю прямо возле ног внука ведьмы охотник.  
  
— У вас нет другого выбора, если хотите спасти Ханя, — ответил юноша, обгоняя парней и вышагивая в сторону соснового леса. — Он в её башне, я уверен.  
  
И Минсок был прав. Больше никто не был способен им помочь помимо него, поэтому, нехотя согласившись, они вместе с сыном лекаря и охотником последовали в лес.  
  
— Если он что-то задумывает, то скажи мне об этом, — шепнул на ухо Исину Чунмён, но тот нахмурился и, коснувшись губами уха инспектора, тихо произнес:  
  
— Он сын ведьмы. Я не могу прочесть мысли у тех, чей разум овеян колдовской тьмой. Телепатия распространяется только на простых смертных.  
  
— Значит, если это всё ловко расставленная ведьмой ловушка, то нам конец?  
  
— Почему же? Из любой ситуации можно найти выход, если верить. Вера способна творить чудеса. Даже люди могут становиться волшебниками, если этого захотят, — Чжан незаметно для других коротко чмокнул за ухом сыщика и тут же отвернулся, следуя за Минсоком.  
  
— Почему ты нам помогаешь? — Сехун шел рядом с Демингом, шаркая ногами и с опаской буравил взглядом спину Минсока.  
  
— Она бы никогда не оставила семью Ханя в покое, — замедлил ход рыжеволосый, равняясь с младшим сыщиком и охотником. — С каждым годом волк внутри него крепчал. Вскоре тот поработил бы его, и ваш сын навсегда остался бы им. Только я знаю дорогу к башне бабушки. Раз в неделю я навещаю её и внимательно слежу за тем, как меняется Монкут. И замечаю, что та становится все сильнее, а аура вокруг неё — зловещее. Мы должны постараться спасти Лу Ханя и уничтожить ведьму. Она никогда не была мне бабушкой. В этом мире будет намного спокойнее без неё, а я пацифист и гуманист, поэтому мне надоел весь этот страх, которым пропиталось все вокруг. Пришла пора менять деревню и смены власти. Даже природа взбунтовалась против. В лесу можно встретить все больше клёнов, а не излюбленных моей бабушкой сосен.  
  
Минсок указал вперед. Зелёные пушистые высокие клены шли по обе стороны от узкой тропы.   
  
— Они попытаются нас запутать, чтобы мы не смогли выйти на опушку с башней. Тогда ты, Сехун, был очень близок к ней. Хорошо, что тогда всё обошлось и подосланный бабушкой дикий кабан не причинил тебе зла. Лесной дух хотя и повинуется воли Монкут, но он не восторге от того, что его ребенок, лес, умирает, как и от того, что слишком много страданий принесла ведьма для всего вокруг живого.   
  
— Если она столь ненавистна, то тогда почему ты не пошёл против неё раньше? Ты ведь тоже ведьмак? — окинул удивленным взглядом рыжеволосого О.   
  
— Я — её кровь, — пояснил Минсок. — Мы не способны убить друг друга. Она пыталась, когда моя мать забеременела мной, ведь я столь ненавистный ей представитель мужского рода. Она и так бушевала в своей башне, узнав, что носит под сердцем ребенка того, кто бросил её. Убить своего будущего дитя она не могла, поэтому вырастила дочку, а та, вместо того, чтобы служить ей, убежала, но когда разъяренная Монкут нашла её, то поняла, что Джахэ, моя мама, ждет меня. Она пыталась избавиться от меня, но все её попытки были тщетны. Я слабак. Она никогда не обучала меня колдовству, поэтому я не способен сразиться против неё, могу только защищаться. Но я единственный, кто знает, как можно уничтожить мою бабушку.  
  
— И как же? — навострил уши сыщик.  
  
— На её шее висит кристально-прозрачный камень. В нём заключено её настоящее отражение. Стоит его разбить и поднести к лицу Монгут зеркало, как она тут же потеряет всю свою силу и превратиться в ту самую засохшую мумию в отражении, какой должна была стать за несколько сотен лет.  
  
— Значит, у нас есть надежда одолеть ведьму? Это же просто прекрасно! — Сехун поверил молодому ведьмаку, который приказывал выставленными вперед ладонями расступаться массивным ветвям клёнов. — А сколько же тебе лет, у вас, колдунов, как-то иначе идет летосчисление?  
  
Минсок только рассмеялся, вытирая пальцами с уголков глаз слезы.  
  
— Да, только у чистокровных, я же только на четверть ведьмак, поэтому живу, как обычный смертный. Мне двадцать семь, если тебе интересно.  
  
Сехун ощутил, как поменялась атмосфера, стоило им только сойти с тропинки и углубиться в лес. Резко потемнело, словно луна перекрыла солнце в минуты затмения. Он вспомнил тот день, когда заблудился, ведь почувствовал тот же морозный холодок на своей спине. В этот раз все было немного иначе, ведь он был не один, еще и среди помощников был внук ведьмы, что-то шипящий себе под нос. На глазах служителей закона, Исина и охотника происходило колдовство.   
  
Если бы О не знал, что Минсок ведьмак, то решил бы, что это светлое создание с Небес, ведь кончики пальцев юноши были овеяны золотистыми искорками, волосы излучали тоже свет. Издали могло показаться, что голова парня горит ярким пламенем, но на самом деле огненно-рыжие волосы были пропитаны энергией молодого колдуна. Болота исчезали, становясь длинной дорогой, по сторонам которой цвели чудные цветы, чьи лепестки озаряли путь. Перед глазами Сехуна пролетело несколько жужжащих светлячков. Шедшие позади Чунмён с Исином восторженно и прерывисто выдохнули.  
  
— Как красиво! — открыл рот сын лекаря, глядя на мигающий свет вокруг.  
  
— Хочешь, я подарю тебе звезду? — улыбнулся Чунмён, протягивая сжатую в кулак руку Исину, и тот кивнул ему. — Держи.  
  
Он открыл широкую ладонь инспектора, и находившийся в ней светлячок расправил крылья у взвился в сумеречный воздух.   
  
— Извини, твоя звезда улетела, — сжал губы от огорчения Чунмён.  
  
— Нет, — помотал головой Чжан-младший, положив голову на плечо возлюбленного. — Моя настоящая звезда осталась с мной.  
  
Ким понял намек и покачал головой.  
  
— Исин, мы с тобой такие сентиментальные...  
  
— Разве влюбленные не должны быть такими? — озадаченно выпятил нижнюю губу брюнет.  
  
Чунмён хотел так многое в этот момент сказать Исину: как он им дорожил, как ему нравилось находиться всегда рядом и быть причиной появления ямочки на щеке, когда Син улыбался. Но не смог. Не только потому, что не нашел в себе силы набраться мужества, а потому, что парни вышли из лесу на просторную поляну в центре которой возвышалась, практически задевая острым шпилем небо, башня. Высоко наверху мигал тусклый свет в маленьком прямоугольном окне.  
  
— Вот мы и на месте, — поднял голову наверх Минсок. — Там Монкут и должна держать Ханя.  
  
— Жив ли он?.. — в голосе Деминга прослеживались нотки печали и сомнения.  
  
Исин закрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться на образе сына охотника, приложив ладонь к башне.  
  
«Пожалуйста... Кто-нибудь, помогите...» — обреченный бархатный голос раздался в его голове.  
  
— Он жив! — тут же распахнул глаза Исин, глядя на сыщиков.  
  
— Как ты это понял? — удивился Деминг.  
  
— Давайте это останется моим секретом, — приложил к губам указательный палец Чжан-младший и подмигнул мужчине. — Главное, что Хань жив. Нужно поторопиться.  
  
— Да, Исин прав, — Минсок вновь стал что-то нашептывать, касаясь стены башни.  
  
Внезапно кирпичики начали выступать, образовывая лестницу, а из земли прорастал дикий вьюн, тянувшийся вдоль стены наверх.  
  
— Крепко хватайтесь за стебли. Они прочные, — рыжеволосый ступил на первый кирпич, обеими руками берясь за стебли вьюна.  
  
Сехун последовал за ним. Самым последним завершал их цепочку Чунмён, который следил, чтобы находившийся перед ним отец Ханя случайно не сорвался. Младший сыщик старался не смотреть вниз, так как можно было увидеть уже на середине их пути наверх весь лес, деревню и маленькую речку, исчезающую за холмами гор. Как до сих пор башня оставалась невидимой для человеческого глаза оставалось загадкой, но Сехун решил, что это все проделки мощного волшебства, которое скрывало под куполом колдовской энергии многие сотни лет место обитания ведьмы. Свежий ночной воздух приятно гладил лицо. Только Сехуну приходилось постоянно сдувать с лица свою длинную челку, которая закрывала ему обзор, из-за чего он пару раз чуть не схватил рукой воздух вместо стеблей растения.  
  
— Поэтому я и поднимаюсь в башню только раз в неделю. Слишком утомительно и совершенно этого не стоит, — произнес Минсок, издавая кряхтящий звук и поднимая ногу на очередную ступеньку.  
  
Когда они прошли уже две третьи пути, внук ведьмы резко остановился, застыл, опустив голову, и сообщил всем остальным:  
  
— Замрите и прижмитесь плотнее к стене.  
  
Сехун хотел поинтересоваться в чем причина, но нашел ответ на свой вопрос спустя какую-то долю секунды, когда мимо него стремительно пронеслось казавшееся на первый взгляд белое облако, которое издавало пронзительный вой.  
  
— Это призраки мужчин, которые умерли от рук Монкут. Они беспокойные души, не сумевшие покинуть этот мир и вынужденные вот уже несколько столетий мучиться за стенами башни, где когда-то покинули мир живущих, — прищурил глаза Минсок, когда мимо него пролетал очередной призрак, стонущий от боли и просящий об освобождении.  
  
— Так, значит, она действительно убивала чужестранцев? — прокричал снизу Чунмён, прижавшись туловищем к башне.  
  
— Да, и не только их. Всех, кто натыкался на её башню. Она не от всех может скрыться за занавесом колдовства. Высшие силы посылали тех, кто способен её уничтожить. Именно они в состоянии были разглядеть через умело расставленные Монкут иллюзии её место обитания.  
  
— Так, значит, мы тоже из их числа? — сообразил Сехун.  
  
— Точно, — кивнул Минсок.  
  
Внук ведьмы заметил, что души исчезли где-то внизу у основания башни, поэтому крикнул, что они могут продолжить свое восхождение наверх.   
  
Достигнув прямоугольного окна, из которого лился тусклый свет, Сехун осознал насколько узким был проём. Опять без вмешательства Минсока оно не смогли проникнуть во внутрь. Сехун вынул из-за пояса свой револьвер, держа наготове, хотя заметил озадаченный взгляд рыжеволосого.   
  
— Когда окажемся внутри, то вытяни меч, что висит на стене возле комода. Он сделан с использованием колдовской искры, поэтому с ним можно бороться против ведьмы, но никак не при помощи обычного людского оружия. Монкут специально смогла собрать все оружие, способное её уничтожить у себя, зная, что ни один смертный не сможет добраться до её жилища. Как и все живущие, больше всего на свете она боится смерти.  
  
— Хорошо, — коротко кивнул Сехун, сжав от волнения крепко челюсти и осторожно на цыпочках следуя за Минсоком вглубь помещения через расширенное окно.  
  


***

  
  
Лу сидел в невысокой клетке, сжимая пальцами железные прутья. Его колени кровоточили после того, как его грубо волокли по камням колодца. Он не смог понять, как очутился в полуосвещенном помещении, сидя на холодном металлическом полу клетки. Хань дрожал от холода, пребывая в тонкой тунике и разодранных кальсонах, которые держались только на честном слове и которых хотелось снять, но так бы парень еще больше замерз, поэтому приходилось терпеть.   
  
Спиной к Ханю на высоком стуле, похожем на королевский трон, восседала женщина, расчесывающая свои прямые рыжие волосы. Она постоянно задевала гребнем свой высокий стоячий воротник.   
  
— Отпусти меня, — в очередной раз умоляюще промолвил Хань. — Зачем я тебе? Ведь я выполнил часть вашего с моими родителями договора или?.. Сегодня мне исполнилось двадцать пять и я должен был быть свободен, разве нет?  
  
— Наш договор был нарушен, когда ты, мальчик мой, открыл свой ротик одному их чужестранцев, — у ведьмы был низкий и умиротворенный голос.  
  
— Он бы никому ничего не сказал. Я вновь стал бы человеком и...  
  
— Ты глуп, — прервала его Монкут. — Думаешь, мне действительно сейчас нужен ты? Я бы убила тебя сразу, приказав тени задушить тебя, а не приводить в мои покои.  
  
— Тогда зачем я тебе? — Хань крепче сжал решетку.  
  
— У тебя был единственный способ снять проклятье: найти того, кто полюбит тебя до твоего двадцать пятого дня рождения. Если после того, как часы пробьют двенадцать ночи и известят о начале нового дня после твоего дня рождения, этот человек останется жив, тогда ты вновь станешь человеком.  
  
— Что?.. Так тебе нужен Сехун? — наконец осознал юноша, что оказался лишь приманкой.  
  
— Я наказала лесному духу затуманить разум этого мальчика и отправить в лес, чтобы ты собственноручно уничтожил единственного, кто способен снять проклятие. Сейчас он придет за тобой, я уничтожу его, и тогда ты навсегда останешься моим преданным рабом, — рассмеялась ведьма.  
  
— Даже и думать об этом забудь! — распахнул дверь в покои ведьмы Минсок, услышав последние слова диалога.  
  
— А вот и моя кровинка пожаловала! — театрально хлопнула в ладоши ведьма, разворачиваясь лицом к Киму и скрипя ножками массивного стула. — Почему так долго? Я уже заждалась вас!  
  
Она заметила, что помимо отца Ханя и двух сыщиков её внук привел с собой и сына лекаря.  
  
— Даже его привел. Прекрасно, расправлюсь одновременно со всеми, кто мне так надоел за последнее время, — зловеще улыбнулась женщина, гордо встав со стула.  
  
Чунмён поднял револьвер, и пара пуль устремилась точно в голову ведьмы, оставляя пороховые отпечатки вокруг отверстия.   
  
— Щекотно, — произнесла Монкут, опустив голову и свинцовые пули упали на её ладонь.  
  
Сехун первым делом, как забежал в прохладное помещение, заметил сжавшегося от страха на полу Ханя. Его порывало броситься на ведьму, разорвать её тело на части и сжечь за столь бесчеловечное отношение к его милому Лу, но он усмирил в себе полыхающую ненависть и не дал чувствам взять верх над разумом, поэтому, вспомнив слова Минсока, искал взглядом меч на одной из стен, и он его обнаружил в метрах трех левее возле постели с балдахином. Он подался импульсивно в сторону, сорвав пыльное оружие с крепежа и услышав удивленный вскрик Монкут. Меч, казалось, весил целую тонну и был неподъемным.  
  
— Ты не должен бояться, Сехун. Он чувствует наши эмоции. Только тот, кто достоин его сможет высоко поднять над землей, — подал голос Минсок.  
  
— Ах ты, проклятый предатель нашего рода! — рассвирепела ведьма. — Как жаль, что я не смогла тебя уничтожить до твоего рождения. Если бы я только знала, что твоя мать сбежит, то заперла её в зеркальной тюрьме. А пока смотри, как умирают эти слабые, как и ты, людишки!  
  
Множество мелких песчинок взвилось в воздухе вокруг ведьмы в тёмном одеянии. Её черная мантия развивалась на ветру, превращаясь в перепончатые размашистые крылья. Мгновение, и вместо Монкут, цепляясь длинными черными когтями о каменный пол, перед людьми стояла огромная летучая мышь, на шее которой, словно тонкий ошейник, висела золотая цепочка с прозрачным и мерцающими, как слеза невинного ребенка, радужными цветами в плохо освещенном помещении кристаллом.   
  
Хань вскрикнул и дёрнулся, впиваясь спиной в решетку задней стороны клетки, ведь одно расправленное острое крыло воткнулось во внутрь узкой тюрьмы юноши и порезало его плечо своей тонкой кожей.   
  
Летучая мышь махнула крыльями и от сильного потока воздуха Сехун и остальные не смогли удержаться на ногах, упав беспомощно на пол. Самым смелым из них оказался Чунмён, который без каких-либо колебаний запрыгнул на массивную спину монстру.   
  
— Скорее, Сехун! — прокричал он, пытаясь отвлечь Монкут, пока его друг найдет в себе силы поднять меч.  
  
Деминг накинул на шею твари хомут, и они с Исином держали в руках веревку, оттягивая назад, но вскоре её перерезали острые клыки летучей мыши.   
  
— Не дайте ей взлететь! — Минсок призвал все свои умения, чтобы помочь людям справиться с ведьмой, длинные стебли клёна ворвались снаружи, разбивая стекло на двух маленьких окошках комнаты и обмотались вокруг ног обращенной Монкут, стягивая и не давая взлететь.  
  
Сехун закрыл глаза и постарался забыть о суете, настроить свои мысли в нужное русло. Он спасет Ханя, даже если ему суждено будет отдать за это свою жизнь. Он не даст своим друзьям пострадать от ведьмы. Хватит боли и смертей! Перед ним встал образ Лу с волнистыми и колыхающимися от дуновения летнего ветерка золотистыми волосами, он солнечно улыбался и протягивал руки навстречу О. Ради этого стоило сражаться! Вдруг Сехун почувствовал легкость в правой руку, которой держал меч, и, открыв глаза, пораженно бросил взгляд на то, как легко тот поднялся в его руке.   
  
— Сехун! — сыщик вздрогнул от призывающего его на помощь голоса Минсока. — Я не смогу её долго удерживать!  
  
В этот момент летучая мышь сбросила со своей спины Чунмёна, который, к его счастью, упал на мягкий матрас ведьминого ложа, но тут же ощутил, что нечто затягивает его в глубину шелковых перин. Он хватался за скользкую ткань, пытаясь выбраться, но все больше погружался в мягкую материю. Ким задыхался, ему всё тяжелее удавалось делать спасительные вдохи. Парень вытянул руки вперед и постарался подняться, но его тело будто парализовало.  
  
«Чунмён, это все ненастоящее. Очнись, Мён!» — услышал до боли родной и любимый голос в своей голове инспектор, расслабившись и опустив свои руки, и тут же почувствовал тепло на кончиках пальцев. Он моргнул и обнаружил себя, сидящим на постели. Перед глазами возникла темная макушка, а на его спине покоились чужие кулачки, сминающие ткань светло-голубой рубашки.   
  
— Исин, — осознал, кто так отчаянно обнимал его Чунмён, поглаживая руками чужую спину.  
  
— Больше не пугай меня так, — выдохнул тот, пытаясь не заплакать. — Ты не дышал. Я думал, что потерял тебя.  
  
Раздался бьющий по перепонкам писк и парни тут же повернули головы в сторону звука: Сехун резанул по одному из крыльев, лишив монстра возможности совершить очередную попытку взлететь. Громоздкое крыло упало на пол, тут же превращаясь в обугленные кости левой человеческой руки.   
  
Силы Минсока иссякли и он упал, ударяясь коленями о каменный пол. По его виску вниз к щеке стекала капелька пота. Его руки дрожали от бессилия. Он сделал все, что было в его силах. В ближайшее время он мог пользоваться колдовством, иначе его организм не переживет такой нагрузки.   
  
Монгут перевоплотилась обратно в женщину, застонав от боли и сжав здоровой рукой плечо, из которого вместо крови шел серый дым.   
  
— Будь ты проклят, человечишка! Проклинаю весь твой род, как и всех, кто здесь присутствует! — зловеще прошипела ведьма.  
  
Сехун воспользовался ситуацией и вонзил клинок в камень, прокалывая его вместе с телом женщины. Та выдала громкий отчаянный вскрик, покачиваясь и делая шаги назад. Монкут схватилась руками в бардовый гобелен, который сорвался с петель, отчего женщина упала на пол, хрипя и выдыхая через приоткрытый рот проклятия в сторону сыщика.  
  
— Еще не конец... Ты же знаешь, что нужно зеркало, но я уничтожила все отражающие поверхности в башне! А при вас нет ничего, что могло бы меня уничтожить. Сейчас рана моя заживет, а осколки камня соберутся воедино и тогда я точно уничтожу тебя и твоих друзей.  
  
— Ошибаешься, — победоносно ухмыльнулся Сехун, одной рукой обхватив рукоятку меча, который был воткнут в грудь ведьмы. - Посмотри... Меч сделан из металла, а металл способен отражать предметы. Ты совершила ошибку, держа его поблизости.  
  
— Нет! Нет! Нет! — глаза Монгут забегали по помещению, но неосознанно упали на очертания её лица на поверхности меча.  
  
Ведьма закричала, забилась в отчаянии, осознав свою самую страшную ошибку. Меч стоило держать как можно дальше от башни, а не рядом, над своей головой. Постепенно кожа ведьмы увядала, теряя здоровый блеск и становилась сморщенной и серой, словно гнилое яблоко.   
  
Сехун отошел в сторону, смотря на то, как медленно красивая рыжеволосая женщина превращалась в скрюченную мумию.   
  
Деминг нашел на столике с какими-то дурно пахнущими склянками ключи от клетки и высвободил своего сына.   
  
— Нам нужно быстрее отсюда убираться, — устало произнес Минсок, поднимаясь с пола. — Башня разрушится в любой момент.  
  
— Обратно тем же путем? — удивился Чунмён, обнимая за талию сына лекаря.  
  
— Нет. В башне есть лестница, ведущая вниз.  
  
— Тогда какого черта мы поднимались по стенам? — распахнул пораженно свои карие глаза Сехун.  
  
— В том и загвоздка, что лестница появляется только тогда, когда ты наверху башни, а не внизу, — ответил рыжеволосый. — А теперь меньше вопросов, просто шевелите ногами, иначе погибнем, хотя и удалось уничтожить Монкут.  
  
Люди вышли из покоев ведьмы, и Минсок, собирая в кулак последние силы, отворил заколдованную железную дверь. Сначала они смотрели в темную пустоту, чувствуя идущий снизу холод и завывание ветра, но после, ступенька за ступенькой, возникала каменная витиеватая лестница. На стенах загорелись факелы, освещающие путь. Осторожно ступая, люди спускались к основанию башни, держась за стены, чтобы не сорваться со ступенек и не упасть вниз. Когда они практически дошли, они ощутили под ногами вибрацию.  
  
— Быстрее, спускаемся и уносим ноги подальше от башни! — воскликнул взволнованно ведьмак, спрыгивая с последней ступеньки и открывая возникшую в стене башни деревянную дверь.  
  
Сехун ревностно обнял Ханя за плечи, глядя на обхватившую талию руку отца юноши и помогая идти Лу вперед. Он заметил небольшую рану на предплечье блондина и знал, чем займется первым делом, когда они окажутся в домике семейства Лу. Чунмён крепко держал кисть Исина, который поспевал за ним в сторону леса, куда их вел Минсок. Все они остановились, когда оказались на безопасном от рушащейся башни расстоянии. Люди смотрели на то, как под столбом пыли исчезает главный кошмар всех жителей Мимичунзцы. В ночном небе последним блеснул золотой шпиль башни. Когда громыхающий звук падающих кирпичей затих, все те, кто стал участниками и очевидцами смерти ведьмы, облегченно выдохнули.   
  
— Идемте. Я устал, да и вы все тоже. Нас всех ждет отдых. Мы его заслужили, — улыбнулся Минсок, пытаясь приободрить людей.  
  
В душе каждого из них происходил настоящий фейерверк, знаменующий новый и более мирный виток жизни.   
  
Наступил новый день, а это означало, что проклятие Ханя было навсегда снято и исчезло вместе с беспросветной тьмой этой ночи.


	5. Бесконечные воспоминания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вместо эпилога.

**The Wanted – Replace Your Heart**

  
  
  
Спустя пару дней в деревню пришло спокойствие. Жители стали чаще выходить из своих домов и всё меньше их лица выражали страх и недоверие. Впервые за всё время пребывания сыщиков в Мимичунзцы с ними заговорили другие обитатели этих мест помимо семей Лу и Чжан. Вдохновленные и обрадованные таким отношением Сехун и Чунмён стали с полным энтузиазмом помогать строить планы по расширению деревни.   
  
Не только люди стали меняться, но и природа, пропитанная новыми красками зелени деревьев и ставшая домом для выдающих громкие и веселые трели с приходом утра птиц. Улов охотника тоже возрос. Жители перестали бояться ходить в лес, как и страшилка о кровожадном убийце оленей канула в лету.  
  
Вскоре прибыл получивший письмо от своего двоюродного брата Ким Чондэ. Наконец парни сыщиков, их семьи и Минсок смогли понять, почему Чунмён говорил им, что тот быстро надоедает людям. Чондэ трещал без умолку с момента знакомства. Больше всего ему нравилось хвалиться своими заслугами перед Минсоком, которому, похоже, нравились все эти истории о сражениях с морскими пиратами.   
  
Через день торговое судно Чондэ отчаливало из порта, которое должно было доставить служителей закона обратно в замок Её Величества. Но сыщики отказались, сообщив Киму, что приняли решение остаться в деревне и помочь ей расцветать и укреплять торговые и деловые позиции с близлежащими городами.   
  
— Прости за то, что ты проделал столько усилий и подготовил нам шикарную каюту на корабле. Зная тебя, так оно и есть, - выдал смешок Чунмён, извиняясь перед своим братом.  
  
— Нет, вовсе не зря, — помотал головой Чондэ. — Думаю, мне удастся уговорить Минсока поехать со мной.  
  
Его слова произвели неизгладимое впечатление на сыщиков, которые молчали и не знали, что стоит ответить на такое броское заявление.   
  
— А чего это вы на меня уставились? У парня нет семьи, он одинок, вот я подумал, что...  
  
— Можешь не продолжать, я и так знаю, о чем ты подумал, друг, и без телепатии, — ухмыльнулся Сехун, хлопнув по плечу парня.  
  
— Не одним вам же быть счастливыми влюбленными идиотами, я так же хочу, — пробурчал себе под нос торговец.  
  
— Надеюсь, что Минсок найдет, наконец, свою дорогу в жизни, — произнёс Чунмён, протягивая тому руку.  
  
— Я постараюсь ему с этим помочь, — кивнул Чондэ, сжимая в рукопожатии ладонь своего брата и скрепляя тем самым свое обещание.  
  
Еще больше служителей закона поразил тот факт, как быстро сам рыжеволосый ведьмак принял предложение Чондэ и отправился паковать свои немногочисленные пожитки, весело насвистывая легкий мотив какой-то песенки.  


***

  
  
— Может, стоит поменять название деревни, раз я стал новым бурмистром. Из «Таинственной деревни» в «Деревню любви» — призадумался Чунмён, отбивая подушечками пальцев знаменитую «Мессию» Генделя, когда сидел за своим рабочим столом, а напротив сидел его юный друг, строча письмо бурмистру замка, чтобы тот продал его домик за определенную сумму и не на монету не продешевил, а позже выслал деньги в деревню.  
  
— О да, — хохотнул Сехун. — В «Деревню гейской любви». У вас с Исином она цветет и пахнет благоухающей розой... Вашу невидимую связь можно почувствовать даже тогда, когда ты сидишь на своем служебном месте, а Исин где-то помогает очередному больному. Я даже сейчас чувствую, насколько напряжен воздух вокруг.  
  
— Я молчу о том, что ваша невидимая связь укрепилась еще на третий день после знакомства, — подметил Чунмён и лукаво подмигнул другу, отклоняясь на спинку стула и подкладывая ладони под голову.  
  
— С-с чего ты взял? — вмиг поалевшие уши выдали младшего сыщика с потрохами.  
  
— Шустрые вы... и похотливые оба. Ты и твой, кажущийся на первый взгляд невинным ангелком, Хань.  
  
— Да, конечно, а у вас с Исином ничего не было. Ты бы получше прятал свою записную книжку. Там же столько компромата, хён, — рассмеялся Сехун.  
  
— Хорошо, два/два, опять ничья, — хохотнул Чунмён, прикрыв глаза и думая о том, как же ему повезло с Исином. Как тот и обещал, когда рана на боку зажила, то у них была «веселенькая» ночка. Ах, Фенг бы не поверил, если бы Чунмён ему рассказал, насколько порочным мог быть его сын в минуты их интимной близости! Конечно, рана вновь открылась из-за того сражения с гигантской летучей мышью, но зато все воспоминания о первом полноценном сексе с Исином выветрили из головы все неприятные мгновения из жизни Кима раз и навсегда.  
  
— Сехун? — деликатно постучавшись и сообщив о своем приходе, в помещение вошёл Хань. На его лице цвела победная улыбка: как он и думал, его возлюбленный вёл диалог с Чунмёном в доме бурмистра. — Можно тебя?  
  
Юноша сразу же вскочил со стула, чуть не переворачивая чернильницу, и, приобнимая своего парня, вышел из комнаты.  
  
— Что случилось, мой хороший? — взволнованно произнес О, взяв в руки чужие ладони и пристально заглянув в темные глаза.  
  
Со дня рождения Ханя у молодых людей не было подобных ночей, наполненных страстью и похотью, и они редко виделись, поэтому такие визиты Ханя были крайней редкостью. Сехун слишком выматывался за день, помогая Чунмёну с бумагами, а жителям города с постройкой новых домов. Помимо своей работы, служителя закона, О помогал столярам, кузнецам, продавцам и даже подрабатывал учителем письма. Хань только смотрел со стороны и гордился своим возлюбленным. Его родители достаточно спокойно восприняли новость, что у их сына отношения с парнем. Деминг лишь только тяжело вздохнул и произнёс: «Он хороший малый. Я доверяю ему». Лу казалось, что он попал в сон, настолько нереальным и неправдоподобным казался ему мир вокруг себя: счастливые родители, любимый рядом, его друг, который больше не смотрел грустными глазами в сторону въезда в деревню с вывеской над воротами «Мимичунзцы», а что-то писал пером, спешил домой готовить ужин и при этом загадочно улыбался, а после, когда время подходило в восьми вечера, срывался с места и бежал в домик бурмистра встречать Чунмёна после работы. Лекарь вот немного иначе воспринял новость о том, что его единственный сын встречался с представителем своего пола, сначала посчитав Чунмёна пришедшим из сумеречного мира демоном-искусителем, но с каждым днем его возмущенные тирады становились все менее громкими и длинными, и все больше он смиренно отступал и опускал глаза вниз, когда видел, насколько был счастлив его мальчик рядом с Чунмёном.   
  
— Мне кажется, что я опять лишаю людей их призвания и заставляю гнить в этой дыре вместе со мной, — опустил голову Хань, мучая губами свою нижнюю губу. — Сехун, ты уверен, что хочешь остаться здесь? Вы могли бы стольким помочь и раскрыть массу запутанных дел, а вместо этого огородили себя с Чунмёном здесь.  
  
— Деревню нужно поднять на ноги — это моё предназначение, как и другое — быть с тобой. Тем более, когда твои родители дали добро на наши отношения. Разве это не замечательно? — Се переплел свои пальцы с чужими, целуя костяшки.  
  
— Надеюсь, что ты не пожалеешь, — выдохнул Лу и прикоснулся своим лбом с сехуновским.   
  
— Ни чуточки. Тем более, когда Чунмён тоже решил остаться. Это наше обоюдное решение. И на то у каждого есть своя причина.  
  
— Да, я счастлив за Исина. Он сияет, как начищенный чайник, — хохотнул старший, разъединяя их руки и обнимая сыщика за шею, а после коснулся столь любимых губ в мимолетном поцелуе.  
  
Сехун тут же подался вперед, положив свои ладони на узкие бедра блондина, и выдал теплую улыбку.  
  
— Тем более, что Чунмёну вовсе не скучна его новая обязанность в роли бурмистра деревни. А еще он уже нашел себе побочное занятие: пишет какую-то книгу. Говорит, что это его мемуары. Назвал «Mysterium tremendum». Только ему необходима моя помощь, чтобы заполнить некоторые пробелы в истории.  
  
— Думаю, что это будет его первая книга целой серии, состоящей из множества других с интересными подробностями из нашей истории жизни, — вторая рука Ханя легла на плечо любимого человека, а нос уткнулся в пахнущую тем самым притягательным запахом одеколона шею сыщика.  
  
— Точно. Он ещё и своего двоюродного брата Чена с Минсоком приобщил. Попросил вести дневник, чтобы при новой встречи узнать об их приключениях на торговом корабле, — руки Сехуна поползли наверх, поглаживая бока, и легли в конечном счете на острые, выпирающие из-под ткани бежевой ситцевой туники лопатки.   
  
— Отличная идея, тебе не кажется, Сехун? Когда мы состаримся, то вместе перечитаем эти рассказы и вспомним, как совместно шли к счастью, — горячо прошептал в ухо О сын охотника, а после он поцеловал светлую кожу и прикрыл глаза от чувства умиротворения, находясь в объятиях того, кто стал его судьбой.  
  
— Непременно, Хань. Непременно так оно и будет, — промолвил Сехун, взяв обеими ладонями лицо Лу и прильнул с пылким поцелуем к губам своего возлюбленного.  
  
В этот день у них было нечто большее, чем привычный сон в надежных и жарких объятиях. И Сехун не знал, стоило ли ему об этом упоминать в автобиографичной книге Чунмёна.


End file.
